


Life and death

by Smokingcat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Gore, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingcat/pseuds/Smokingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you are enjoying this so far if you are reading. Please dont be afraid to leave your feedback I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what you think and how you feel about it so far. thank you for kudos and thank yu for reading.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Found out

There he was, stalking his prey down the alleyway his black jacket billowing behind him, I had watched him for months now. Following his path of destruction. My orders were strict, to observe and report back to base. I watched as he moved following close behind his victim. His prey was a younger man, reportedly part of a small gang terrorizing these parts. This information was the only thing that kept me sane. His victims were usually criminals in one way or another. Watching someone ruthlessly murder before you was not an easy thing to deal with, I reminded myself daily they were criminals. Murderers, rapists, all of which deserved the death they got.

“wolf? Hello?” The voice in my earpiece dragged me out of my thoughts.

“Sir, sorry sir.”

“I have told you time and time again dont forget to check in with me please!” 

“I’m sorry sir, won't happen again.” I sighed looking through my scope again watching the man attack his victim. Since the recall of Overwatch, there had been a few new enemies we had gained. The man I had been assigned to watch was one of them. He called himself the reaper. He was most noticeable by the white mask he wore at all times. He came to the attention of overwatch after a few run-ins with some of our best agents. 

“It better not soldier. Update.”

“Target has claimed the life of gang leader Harold Brelov. No civilians have been harmed, sir.” I had been told to keep out of sight unless a civilian was in harm's way, the longer I watch him the harder I found it to believe he attacked any of our agents. Not one civilian had been harmed or had even come in contact with the man.

“Good. Be careful soldier.” with that I heard a dull click as the line went dead. I let out a long drawn out sigh. The mission was uneventful, to say the least. Day in and day out I would follow the man. Sometimes he would kill, others would be just hours of watching him roam around the city aimlessly. When I had agreed to join overwatch this was the last thing I expected. I was in the military when Winston came to recruit me. I was shocked to hear Overwatch was getting back together considering how highly illegal it was. I wasn't well versed in all of Overwatch, as I was still fairly young when they were in their prime.I do however remember the imminent fall of the group, some were happy to hear it others upset. I, on the other hand, was a young girl who cared about nothing more than fulfilling her dream of joining the military. I was sworn to secrecy and enrolled into the training camp at the base. It was a dream come true to join the team. My hard work and careful training had paid off in the end. 

“Best job ever” I muttered slowly making my way down from my vantage point. I didn't have to follow the man to know where he was going next. He was very predictable, yet no one could seem to catch him. I walked a few blocks down the empty street till I came across a sketchy looking motel. i noticed my target as he entered the parking lot. He was hard to miss. His chosen outfit was always straight up black. Black jacket, black boots, black hood, everything was black. I remember laughing at it when I first saw a picture of him, he reminded me much of a young outcast in high school. Though it was his mask that quickly erased the humor of it. It was bone white, black bottomless pits sat where his eyes should have been. Though I knew it was unlikely he truly had no eyes it was still a terrifying sight to not be able to see anything but darkness. I had waited a few minutes before deciding it was safe to enter my room. When I first started on my mission I would sleep outside in an alleyway across from where he stayed, but that habit became tiring fast. I had decided to settle for purchasing a room a day or two after him to be sure to not cause suspicion. 

The motel room door swung open with a creak. A musky smell wafted up my nose causing me to crinkle it. It certainly wasn't a five-star joint, but it had a bed and that's all I cared about. I rested my gun against the worn down dresser. Before I had the chance to peel off my body suit there was a subtle knock at the door. If I had been any further from the door I may not have heard it. I carefully walked towards the door, only to hear the knock once again. 

“Yes?” I called out cautiously. I moved closer towards the door leaning into look through the peephole. The door was thrown open the wood cracking as it was forced open. The small chain once holding it shut now swinging wildly on the wall. I tumbled back hitting the floor painfully hard. Before me stood my target. My heart was racing beating hard in my chest. I stared up in awe at the man, he was much larger up close. His form filled the door as he peered down at me from behind his mask.

“Who are you. Why are you following me?” His voice was deep almost a growl. I sat in horror staring up at him.

“Wh-what?” I choked out trying my most damn to play stupid. He took a few steps towards me, I tried to shuffle back my gun rested a few feet behind me. I stumbled to my feet and tried to reach for my gun. The moment my back turned to the man I regretted my stupidity.I felt a hard pressure against my back as my face smashed against the floor. 

“Who are you?” He grabbed my shoulder and slammed me onto my back. He let out a low sinister laugh “Overwatch agent, I see.” I stared at first confused by his statement. It dawned on me that there was a small white and orange patch on my left breast.

“Please don't hurt me…” I begged, hating myself for letting my desperate tone seep through my voice. 

“I like the sound of you begging.”

“I'm not looking for trouble.” I tried to force back the fear overwhelming me. He laughed again before drawing his shotguns. My eyes widened, I could feel my whole body shaking.

“You may not be, but I am.” He lifted one gun and pointed it at my shoulder “Tell Jack I say hi.” Everything phased out, the sound around me dulled. Nothing but the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. Pain surged through my body my arm quickly going numb. I felt myself start to get light headed. The man before me dissipated slowly into a dark smoke. 

I sat staring at the open door, the night's air wafting into my room. I took a shaky breath trying to keep myself conscious. I could feel the warmth of blood dripping down my arm. I lifted my good arm to my ear pressing the small button on my earpiece.

“What is it?” The gruff voice sounded tired and stressed.

“H-help…” Was all I could muster before unconsciousness took over.

The steady low beep caught my attention as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to adjust to the bright florescent light. The air around me smelt sterile, like that of a hospital. I glanced around, at first very confused by where I was. Memories flooded my mind of the night before. I shot up, pain searing through my body causing me to let out a cry. I heard footsteps walk quickly towards me. Turning my head I let out a relieved sigh to see the familiar face of Mercy. Her eyes were filled with concern and relief at the same time.

“Thank goodness you're okay!” She placed a hand on my good shoulder and gently pushed me back “Don't move too much you're not all healed up yet.” Her voice alone was enough to ease my panic. I glanced down to see a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around my shoulder.

“That's gonna leave a mark,” I spoke laughing at my own sick humor. Mercy looked at me unimpressed as she moved around me.

“Soldier wasn't to see you when I'm done.” I felt all the color leave my face. Soldier 76, he was a hard man. A military man at heart, he was strict and easily angered. I knew the fact that I had been spotted would no doubt cause me to get a long strict beat down about being careful. He was not one to talk calmly I could already hear him yelling at me, almost able to word for word quote what he'd say.

Mercy finished healing me to the best of her abilities using her caduceus staff to quicken the healing rate. I stood up and rolled it, a light pain still lingered but the majority of it was gone.

“Thanks, doc!” I hopped off the bed and stretched.

“My pleasure! Good luck out there.” She flashed me a small smile. I laughed at her comment. Luck is not something I ever had. I waved her off and braced myself for the oncoming grief I was about to receive.

I stopped outside soldier's door and took a deep breath. I lifted my hand and lightly knocked the door, hoping that he wouldn't be there. The door swung open. I was greeted by the vibrant red light of 76’s tactical visor. 

“Hey…” I smiled weakly trying to play off my fear.

“Hey! Hey?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!” His voice bellowed through the hall. He moved back into his office I followed quietly behind. He stopped suddenly causing me to ram into his back. I looked down embarrassed as he spun to face me once again. He towered over me in height. His muscles prominent through his form fitting black shirt. I couldn't help but trace my eyes over his body. He crossed his arms over his chest, the muscles bulging as he did. I fought to look back up to his face. There was a huge age gap between him and me, yet I was only human and knew something gorgeous when I see it. I had found myself many times watching him in the training room. Each muscle flexing and tensing as he did his daily training. The sweat would glisten off his bare arms, his white hair clinging to his forehead. It was a beautiful sight to see.

“Are you even listening to me?!” His stern questioning snapped me out of my thoughts before they became too impure. I coughed awkwardly and forced another smile.

“It won't happen again. Promise this time-”

“This time? What do you mean by this time?” His voice was still laced with anger but he was no longer yelling at me. He stood back straight peering at me, intimidating me.

“Well, when I get back out there on the case.”

“Are you looking for a death wish?” He dropped his hands to his side fists clenched “You are no longer on the case. I have another agent dealing with it.”

“WHAT!” my jaw dropped open “That was my case 76! I worked on it for months and you just give it away like that!”

“He's seen you It would be suicide to let you go back out there again. All it takes is one mistake and you're dead. You're lucky he didn't kill you as is!” I took a few deep breaths, knowing full well that trying to argue with the stubborn man was useless.

“Well, what do you expect me to do now?” I huffed not trying to hide my annoyance in the situation. As much as I wanted to go back on the case. As much as I'd hate to admit it that soldier was right, he was. I had been caught somehow the man knew I was following him. He'd be on high alert now. This made it dangerous even for the new agent. The reaper would be on a lookout for people watching him.

“There will be other missions you can join the team on. Till then keep you occupied. Do your nails or whatever it is you girls do.” I rolled my eyes at him. I never worked with the team. Since I started with overwatch I was the lone wolf, always working alone. This is where I had gotten my code name. Wolf. It was simple and kind of silly, but I liked it all the same.

“You know I don't work well with others. Is there not anything else I can do?”

“Than you'll have to learn to play nice Genevieve.” The sound of my name rolling off his tongue was pleasing. His voice was low and gruff making everything he said all the better to listen to. Even if he was yelling. I gave him an unimpressed look and turned to leave pausing at the door.

“Hey, 76?”

“What now?” 

“Who's Jack?” I turned in time to see his body tense.

“Where'd you hear that name?” His voice had a very strange tone to it now. I watched him curiously “Who did you hear that name from?” He hissed.

“The reaper. Before he shot me, he said ‘Say hello to Jack’” Soldier didn't answer me, I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to answer me “76?” As if I was snapping him from his thoughts he cleared his throat.

“No idea.” He muttered and turned his back to me. I shrugged it off and left. 

I pondered who this jack person was. Perhaps the reaper was slightly confused, maybe he said the wrong name, or assumed I knew who he was talking about. It was a strange thing to say before shooting a person, but I was just grateful to be alive. I hadn't ever seen someone cross his path and live when they had his attention. Every person I had ever watched him come close to was now sitting somewhere ten feet under. It was odd to me that he allowed me to live, but I didn't stress myself about it. 

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a small bag of chips and water, and headed back to my room. My mind was working hard at trying to figure out just how the reaper had noticed me. How had he known I was following him? I went over everything I could in my head trying to figure out where I fucked up. There was a nagging feeling of disappointment to think that I had failed the team and failed my mission. 

I flopped back onto my bed the moment I reached my room, the springs creaked and groaned as I got comfortable. I hadn't noticed how exhausted I was until now. The dull pain in my shoulder was almost completely gone now, thankfully giving me the chance to sleep peacefully. I closed my eyes trying to fade off to sleep. I couldn't get the sinister sound of the reapers voice out of my head. His words repeating in my head.

“Say hello to Jack,” I mumbled hearing his voice as I did. It made me shiver. I sighed and sat up as I leaned my head back on the wall behind me. His voice never leaving my head like a bad song stuck in your head. It was an unsettling feeling. There was no meaning behind his words to me but it was more the simple reminder of how close I had come to death. I felt panic slowly begin to rise up in me. I took a few deep breaths trying to keep calm. I was used to panic attacks, my years in the military bringing more sickening images and terrifying moments than I liked to admit. 

I laid back down on the bed sighing sleepily. I tried to fall asleep once again. It felt like hours before I finally faded into the sweet abyss of sleep.

***

“GO! GO! GO!” The sergeant yelled out. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Gunshots ringing out, explosions all around me. We had been called into a small town that was being overtaken by omnics. It was a crazy sensation, everything seeming to rush around me like a movie stuck in fast forward. 

I moved quickly through the town, a few of my teammates followed close behind. We moved efficiently and silently down streets turning every corner cautiously. We cleared out any omnic we came across. We were trained to take them down, they were a threat to the people of this town and it was our job to protect them. 

“Hold up!” I heard a fellow teammate call out as he held up his hand and peered around a corner. My jaw dropped as I heard a bullet ring out through the air and strike him directly in the exposed skin of his neck. The other men around me were looking around frantically trying to spot the sniper. I stared in a state of fear as the man in front of me clutched his neck. He began to tumble to the ground, I fell with him holding his head in my lap. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as He looked up at me horrified. His breaths were gurgled. I could feel his blood slowly seeping into my pants staining my skin.

“Shh. shh, its okay.” I whispered trying to give him a little sense of relaxation. His hands dropped down as he weakly clutched mine, the blood now on my hands. My breath stopped as I felt his grip loosen and his eyes grow cold and distant, much like that of dolls. I sat there with the dead man's head resting in my lap. I forced back sobs that threatened to break my calm demeanor. Another shot rang out striking another teammate in the shoulder. I spun around quickly grabbing my rifle and shooting through a small street, aiming slightly upwards. I wasn't sure how I had done what I did but I watched as the sniper fell from their perch to the ground. 

We had a few injured but only one fatality. It wasn't the easiest for me to leave the man's body behind but we were sitting ducks in our position. We regrouped and pulled out as the omnics seemed much stronger than we had encountered before. It wasn't until I found myself alone in my bunker that I felt myself break down. The dead man's blood-stained my clothing and my hands, dried dark red. My hands were shaky as I tried to desperately wash it off my hands. I glanced in the mirror and screamed. The man's face staring blankly at me, my fallen comrade.

“Why didn't you save me?” He spoke quietly. Begging me for an answer as to why I let him die.

***

“Hey! Common little wolf.” My eyes shot open as I sat upright quickly eyes desperately scanning the room. A soft familiar red light drove away the panic “you okay?” 76’s voice was tired

“Y-yeah… Bad dream.” I forced a light laugh as I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my long matted hair. I hadn't noticed his holding mine firmly. I glanced down feeling my cheeks flush at the sight of his large strong hands enveloping mine. He pulled away quickly.

“They get better. It's part of being a soldier.” He stood up and headed towards the open door of my room. I expect he had heard my scream and through that something much more serious was happening. I felt sheepish to think I caused him to rush down here only to learn it was a stupid nightmare. It made me feel weak to think I couldn't handle a simple dream. 

“When?” I whispered his words bringing me no comfort. He seemed to turn to me and hesitate before once again turning back.

“When you learn to accept it.” With that, he left. I sat there in the dark my eyes looking around, barely making out the shapes of things that laid around my room. The nightmares never left me, every time I closed my eyes I saw my comrades cold lifeless eyes.


	2. questions

I sat silently with the omnics hearing the dull low hum they emitted around me. It was calming and helped with the relaxation. Upon my days back at the base, it was hard to find things to keep me occupied. Nothing matched the excitement of a mission. The excitement of fearing being caught at any moment couldn't be matched. I settled with small activities with various other members of overwatch. I had joined Tracer on a long overdue promise of a girls day. I wasn't one for the idea of shopping and getting my nails done, but I had promised her I would do it and I am a woman who keeps her promises. 

My meditation with the omnics was my favorite. It was calming and never failed to ease my mind of the haunting nightmares that plagued me. Zenyatta was a monk, he was well versed in meditation and never failed to help me calm my nerves no matter the situation. Genji was a student of Zenyatta. Though he looked like an omnic he wasn't exactly one. He was mostly machine, yes, but the heart that beat inside his body was that of a human's. It was fascinating to learn all about it. We weren't the closest of friends but still enjoyed each others company.

I stood up quietly feeling the joys of complete relaxation. The glare of Genji's visor looked up at me. The green light paler than usual, this had always happened when he mediated. 

“Leaving already?” His voice was a low hum.

“Yes. I am joining 76 and the others on their mission.” I smiled excitedly to be out in the field once again. It was thrilling and everything I loved to do. He nodded slightly and turned his head back towards the front of the room.

“Be safe.” Zenyatta's soothing voice called out as I left. 

I went into my room and grabbed my jumpsuit. It was form fitting allowing for easier movement. IT was all black dark red lines along the side making my curves more prominent. I wrapped a small belt around my waist, this held a small knife and a few smoke grenades. I made my way towards the briefing room my excitement welling up in me. I was beyond excited for such a simple mission. 

I sat quietly beside 76 as the ship rocked back and forth slowly. We were heading to an old deserted gas station up on route 66. The highway was no longer in use as a newer and more efficient highway had been made. I could smell soldier cologne wafting off of him. I took a deep breath in enjoying the smell. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. His red visor added to his strict and hardened demeanor. His whitened hair seemed soft to the touch, I was always amazed how it wasn't even peppered with another color just pure white. I wasn't sure as to how old the man was, but with the perfect shape of his body, I found it hard to believe he was old at all. I had seen him once or twice in the training room, his muscles rippled through his shirt showing off his perfect form.

“Can I help you, soldier?” I felt my cheeks flush red.

“No, sorry…” I muttered embarrassed that I had been caught looking at him. It wasn't the first time. There were moments around the base that I would find myself lost watching the man as he did his own thing. There was something about him that always caught my eye. He turned away from me and stood up as the ship jolted to a stop. 

“Alright team, this is just a recon mission. Don't stray too far and keep your eyes open.” I glanced around at the very small team we had Just Soldier, Tracer, and D.Va. Recon missions did not require a lot of firepower so they never required a lot of people. 

“I'll try and find a good vantage point, I've got your backs,” I smiled as I ran off. As a sniper, it was my job to keep an eye on the team. Scour the area watching for any potential harm that could come to my team. It made me feel a bit like a guardian angel. I found my way onto an old gas station roof giving me the perfect view of the team and the area surrounding them. 

“Coast is clear sir. Not signs of hostiles in the area.” I spoke the earpiece in my ear humming as I did.

“Keep your eyes out, this won't take long.” the line went dead as I watched them move slowly. 76 walked ahead of everyone, he was always the first to throw himself in front of danger. He was a true leader at heart even though he refused to be called such. He was the backbone of the new Overwatch, with the older leader dead soldier became a vigilante turned leader. I scanned the area ahead of me as I slowly got lost in my own thoughts.

I had heard many stories when I first joined Overwatch about the rise and fall of the group. I wasn't until I spotted an old poster in the facility with a stunningly handsome young man on it. He had a heart-stopping smile and his eyes were perfect pools of blue. He looked as though he was sculpted by the gods themselves. I questioned Tracer about who that man was and that was when I first learned about Jack Morrison. He was a farm boy turned military man, he was part of a super soldier program the military had. He had quickly helped Overwatch grow into a great organization, causing him to become the first official commander. I remember making a stupid comment about letting him command me any day, this pulled a laugh from the small brunette. She continued on with the story explaining that Jack's friend Gabriel Reyes grew envious of him as he was the one who was leading overwatch before Jacks promotion. He was part of a darker side of Overwatch called Blackwatch, it wasn't sure what Blackwatch did but she said it was nothing good. Gabriel ended up causing an uprising from the inside causing the death of both men. 

A sudden movement in my scope caught my attention. I stopped moving and focused on the slow moving person.

“Head up you got company, want me to take them out?” 

“Hold your fire soldier. I've got them in my sights. If there is one there bound to be more.” I started to reply before I felt a hard yank on my hair throwing me back. I let out a yelp of pain as I felt rocks dig into my body. I stared up in horror at the familiar white masked man before me. He towered over me his shadow blocking out the sun giving me a clear view of him. I had watched him for months but never really looked at him long and hard. He was clearly well built, I could even see muscles bulging out at his thighs. He was dressed in all black his gloves had small metal claws on the fingers. The belt around his waist had shotgun shells layered around it. 

“You just can't mind your own damn business can you?” his low growly voice sent chills through my body. I quickly reached towards my gun that had been tossed to the side as I was thrown back. He lifted his foot and slammed it against my hand, the sickening crunch of bones breaking was hard to miss. I let out a scream as the pain coursed through my hand. He didn't bother to move his foot after. 

“You stalking me now?” I let the smart-ass remark slip. I felt him put more pressure on my hand. I bit my lip fighting back a scream. My breaths were quick and deep as I tried to fight off the pain “that's not how you get dates.”

“I liked you better scared.” He hissed. He moved his foot sending another surge of pain through my hand. The man knelt down beside me as he pushed my gun further away from me. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” I quickly took in my situation. Left hand was broken, gun too far out of my reach. The man was now kneeling over me I could feel his eyes watching me intently.

With a swift movement, I rolled to the side away from him. I could feel the claws on his glove dig into my ankle as he tried to pull me back. I kicked out desperately causing him to lose his grip. I ignored the screaming pain in my hand as I moved. It's funny the things your body can do when faced with possible death. I found my way to my feet putting a good distance between me and the man. He stood up laughing menacingly.

“Feisty aren't you?” I glared at him as he slowly began walking towards me. He darted forward suddenly, I spun around him avoiding his grasp. I kicked out my foot hitting him in the back of the knee causing his leg to give out. To my surprise, he found his balance quickly not missing a beat. He turned around and came face to face with him in a matter of moments. I could see his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath. He gripped my arm the claws piercing the skin. I spotted a familiar figure approaching quickly.

“Well, this has been a great tango reaper,” I smiled as Soldier moved closer stopping a short distance from us. As though he could see through my eyes he moved quickly avoiding the bullets that were intended for him. I moved quickly to trying to avoid being shot by my own teammate. The reaper and soldier stood still watching each other. Both men were tense as they stood in silence a few feet from each other. I watched in confusion as neither man made a move they both seemed caught in each other's stares.

“Found yourself a new toy soldier?” Reaper pulled his eyes from 76 turning to me. To my surprise, he walked towards me. I watched frozen at his boldness to turn his back to an enemy so easily. He was behind me now I could feel a cold sharp sensation run down my back.

“Leave her alone Reaper.” The threatening tone in soldier voice scared even me. I heard reaper laugh once again as Soldier moved in closer. Though I couldn't see his eyes under his visor I could tell his eyes never left the reaper. Reaper moved around me positioning himself in front of me.

“This will be a fun game don't you think?” I listened confused by his words. I saw a familiar blue light flash behind soldier as tracer came up beside him her gun readied to shoot. D.va stood not too far off. Though Tracer was a smaller woman she looked menacing as she held her guns.

“A shame you won't get to play. Tracer cuffs now.” 76 spoke carefully. Before Tracer could even take into account what soldier said reaper slowly vanished into smoke. I stared in awe as it swirled around me and left. We all sat there for a moment in silence. What the hell just happened? How in gods name do the reaper and soldier know each other? 

I hadn't noticed soldier move closer to me. Pain seared through my hand as he lifted it gently. I could feel the warm gaze of his eyes watching my face closely.

“I told you to be careful.” His spoke sternly “Perhaps you need more training.” I rolled my eyes.

“I'm fine thanks for asking” He waved off my sarcasm and told everyone to make their way back to the ship. I picked up my sniper rifle and tried to throw it over my neck. Soldier grabbed it from me and carried it in his hand. I walked in front of him I could feel his constant hard stare into my back. Tracer tried to make small talk with me as we made our way back. I replied with the odd ‘oh’ and ‘cool’ as she spoke. I watched 76 move around the ship talking with Winston over a small phone about the intel they had gathered. He paused and looked up at me causing me to divert my gaze shyly. 

“I'll need to see you in my office after Mercy fixes you up.” soldier spoke as he walked off. I sighed. Of course, I was dumb to think I wouldn't get scolded after this. Mercy took almost two hours trying to get my hand back to its normal state. The ache remained but I was able to finally move it again. It never failed to amaze me how amazing her medical attention was. The studies and advances that have been made came a long way from having to wait months for a bone to heal. Now it happened in a matter of hours. I made my way towards soldiers office preparing for the undeniable yelling I'd receive once I entered. I respected 76 without a doubt he was an amazing soldier and the perfect leader for Overwatch. The constant third degree he'd give people was annoying but at the same time, I respected that he never did it in front of others. I knocked and opened the door not waiting for a reply.

“Soldier?” His back was to me as he stared out a window.

“Sit.” I swallowed hard his voice was calmer than I expected causing me a tinge fear. I sat down in the chair across from his desk in silence. 

“Listen I know I fucked up today. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, I'm lucky I'm not dead.” I spoke fast hoping that the words would somehow save me.

“Your inability to be aware of your surroundings almost got you killed twice now.” he turned to me his voice still scarily calm, “Do you have any idea how lucky you are to come so close to that man and still be breathing?”

“It won't happen again, sir. I promise.” I felt like a child being scolded “Reaper has never failed to kill his targets, why am I still alive?” I questioned my internal thoughts escaping. For all the time I had watched him if he wanted someone dead they would be dead. It wasn't like him to keep someone alive, half the people who came close enough to him ended up dead. He tensed once again.

“Perhaps he knows killing another Overwatch agent will only bring him more trouble.” his words sounded forced.

“You know each other?”

“We've come face to face a few times.” He muttered not sounding like he wanted to talk about it. I know there was no forcing the stubborn man to speak so I didn't press the subject further.

“So… does this mean I can leave now then?” I asked awkwardly seeing as though it didn't seem like I was in that much trouble.

“Next time you see the reaper. Do not hesitate to kill him.” He walked beside me and paused pressing a hand to my shoulder. His touch sent a warm tingle through my body my heart skipped a beat “you won't be so lucky again.” His hand left my shoulder as he moved away.

“I won't hesitate sir,” I said standing up. As I moved to leave I felt his firm grip once again. I turned to face him, his red visor inches from my face.

“Genevieve I-”His voice was soft almost a whisper. He let go and stepped back “never mind. You're dismissed soldier.” I stood for a moment contemplating questioning him before I walked off.

I found my way to the pool. I often did laps every chance I could. I had stopped by my room and changed into my bathing suit, wrapping a towel around my chest. I dropped the towel on a nearby chair and dived in. the water was cool and soothing as it wrapped around my body. It was almost as nice as the meditation I did with Zenyatta and Genji. I did a few laps before I stopped at the edge of the pool my eyes meeting a pair of dark brown boots. My eyes trailed up only to noticed McCree standing there at the end. I was used to the cowboy coming to bug me when I did my laps. Ever since I joined the team he would come to see me as I did laps, it had become routine.

“Hey cowboy,” I smiled as I pulled myself up on the pools edge. He sat on a chair not too far away.

“I don't understand your love for swimming.” His southern accent was smooth and pleasing to the ears. I laughed and shook my head.

“Don't doubt it until you try it.” I stood up water falling off my body as I turned to face him. We had a harmless relationship, we'd flirt here and there but it was never anything serious. With a personality like his, it was hard to not play around with him. He had a kind of charm that was hard to avoid “like what you see?” I teased as I watched his eyes trail down my body.

“Can't blame a guy for staring.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and reached over for my towel. He grabbed it before me and held it out of my reach.

“Oh, common McCree.” I crossed my arms over my chest pouting “I can't stand here and air dry.” His eyes trailed over my body once again slowly. I placed my hands on my hips impatiently.

“Give the girl her towel McCree.” I turned to see a very pleasing sight of soldier standing there in a tight white shirt. His muscles bulged through it prominently. I stared at him in awe. No matter how many times I saw his form it never failed to draw my attention. I felt the towel draped over my arms ar McCree obeyed 76. His hands hesitating on my shoulders before he pulled them away. I wrapped the towel around my chest once again. 

“Gotta ruin all my fun 76.” McCree pouted as he stood back. Jack mumbled something to himself, “just cause your a hard ass doesn't mean your not aloud to appreciate the finer things too you know.” I felt my face turn red as McCree gestured towards me. 

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” McCree let out a small laugh before turning to me.

“See yah later sugar.” he winked and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving. Smiled and pulled the towel away from me as I began to dry myself off. I felt eyes on me as I looked up, soldier was gazing towards me. He looked away quickly as he pulled his top over his head. I stared in awe at his bare torso. He was perfectly sculpted, as tho the gods themselves had carved his body out of the most precious material they could find. Pale scars littered his body only making his appearance more pleasing. I always found scars to be insanely sexy on a man. He settled down into the water of the hot tub.

“Do you even have a face under there?” I commented as I moved towards him more so to take in the beautiful view before me. He laid his arms out to the side gripping the hot tubs rim. His arms just as muscular as the rest of him. It took everything in me to not throw myself at.

“Nothing that anyone needs to see.” He muttered. Despite the fact that I had dried myself off. I let the towel fall off to the side as I stepped into the hot tub with him. I could feel him watching me as I moved in, the moment my eyes fell on him he quickly looked away “You should not lead McCree on like that.”

“What?” I was surprised by his sudden words.

“Should Not lead McCree on.” He said again the red light of his visor falling on me once again.

“He knows there's nothing behind it. We've always been like that” I waved it off.

“Doesn't take a smart person to see the man's grown a liking to you.” I rolled my eyes at the idea.

“Even if he does there's no harm in it.” I smiled, “There aren't any rules forbidding agents dating agents.” I watched his whole body tense at my words. 

“McCree isn't exactly the relationship type. I'd watch who you lead on.” with that he stood up and walked out. I watched shocked as he did. I was surprised by the sudden change in attitude from him.I ran my hands over my face letting out a sigh.

“Men…” I muttered to myself as I leaned my head back enjoying the warm water. I began to think about the encounter between soldier and reaper earlier in the day. It was a strange encounter that left many questions in my mind. I wondered how they knew each other. Sure soldier had told me that they encountered each other once or twice but it seemed like there was so much more to it than that. They way they watched each other the way they talked. It just seemed like more than the odd encounter here and there. 

I was laying in bed after spending almost an hour inside the hot tub I had finally decided it was best to get out. My mind now focusing mainly on soldier. His perfectly chiseled body causing warmth to well up in my body. He was a beautiful man, I tried to make up what his face would look like behind his mask. I knew he had a scar that lined his face, I could see it constantly peeking out from under his mask. There was a light knock on the door, I fought off the sleepy feeling as I stood up and made my way to the door. 

“Howdy darling.” McCree smiled holding up a bottle of booze. It wasn't the first time he had shown up like this. When I was at the base after a long mission he would often come by and we'd relax all night sharing stories over a drink. I smiled and followed behind him wordlessly as we headed towards the library our usual drinking area. 

We spoke for hours about the little things and the big things. He told me about a mission he had been on recently where he had to save a teammate's ass. I laughed as he made it comedic. 

“So what happened? Why did he take you off your last mission?”

“Oh well, I was dumb enough to get caught. The guy almost killed me.” I laughed rolling my eyes. “You know 76 once you find yourself in trouble he overreacts.” McCree laughed. I looked at the large clock on the wall before yawning.

“I agree! Let's get you back to bed.” We stood up together and walked arm in arm towards my bedroom. We stopped outside the door. We stood there for a moment before much to my shock I felt his lips press against mine. The taste of whiskey on his lips. Before I could react I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. I pulled away and looked to see Jack standing arms crossed.

“You leave. Now.” He pointed at the cowboy before turning his attention to me “You with me now. We have a mission.” McCree shot me a weary smile before walking off. Soldier stared at me for a moment before turning on his heels.

“Can we do the briefing tomorrow? I'm tired and a bit buzzed.” I admitted. 76 spun around to face me.

“Well, maybe you'll think about that next time before doing stupid shit.” I was surprised by his anger, was it still lingering from earlier? I shot him an evil glare before following behind him.

In the briefing room, there were many sleepy faced. Tracer was yawning sleepily, Mercy struggled to keep her eyes open. The only ones looking fully away was Genji and soldier.

“We've gotten word of talon agents attacking a small group of military scientists.” 

“Scientists?” I questioned curiously. 

“Yes. they have been working on a serum to better their soldier.” I scoffed at the idea. They were always trying to make bigger and better soldiers throwing out the idea of how it affected people. I had been subject to one of the many tests. I watched soldier pull up a map and froze at the familiar area. I took a deep breath and stared down at the very base that I had endured many painful tests. I hadn't told Winston or soldier of the tests they performed. Day in and day out they would inject a select few of us with strange serums in hopes that it would increase our rate of healing or increase our speed. It was this very base that I had met a very stunning man. He was beaten and on the brink of death. They tugged him through the halls into a very strict part of the military base. No one could enter unless they were authorized. His skin was tainted with blood but I could still see the beauty of his dark skin and handsome features of his face.

“Soldier?” I heard 76s voice snap me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled: “You understand?” I nodded even though I had no idea what he was talking about. I wondered curiously if that man was still there or if he had perished from the extent of his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far if you are reading. Please dont be afraid to leave your feedback I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what you think and how you feel about it so far. thank you for kudos and thank yu for reading.


	3. Sharp shooter

We moved through the base quietly efficiently taking out stray talon agents that we came across. We moved unseens by anyone. Memories washed over me as I moved down the familiar halls of the base I once worked in. Each hall we walked down pulled at my heartstrings. I had been positioned here for three years, three years of my life working with people I had grown to call family. We watched each other back never feeling unprotected in the battlefield. Then the scientists came. The took over the facility, our commanders not fighting they're idea of the perfect soldier. They turned a blind eye as they injected us with strange solutions. Making us sick some even dying from the test. It turned home into a hell.

“Wolf?” Soldiers voice snapped me out of my memories.

“Sir?” 

“Find a vantage point. Building is clear I need your eyes watching the outside.” I nodded and left, his hand gripping my wrist before I got too far “Stay safe soldier. Can't lose one of my best.” I felt my heart flutter slightly at his words. I found my way on top of a roof directly across from the building. I watched the surrounding area carefully, searching for any movement. There was nothing but the team moving through the building. They stood in a heavily windowed room I spotted the group of scientists cowering in the corner. 

A loud shot rang out suddenly, the sound of glass shattering made me freeze. A scientist was hit, her white lab coat turning a deep red. I scanned the area finding the source of the shot. I recognized the sniper instantly.

“Soldier get out! Get everyone out. Stay low.” I hissed into my earpiece taking aim on the sniper “It's widowmaker”

“Affirmative.” I watched him yell out commands to the team everyone quickly ducking their heads below the windows. I dragged my gun back towards widowmakers position. She clearly had no idea I was here or I'd have been her first victim. I took careful aim and shot. As I pulled the trigger I watched her move causing my bullet to strike her side. She winced spinning towards my vantage point. I quickly moved not wanting to be in her line of sight. As good as I was a sniper I stood no chance against the french woman.

“Wolf. Come in wolf?”

“Here sir,” I spoke into the ear piece breathing heavily as I tried to move fast away from where I was sitting.

“Meet at the rendezvous point. Watch your back.” I didn't bother replying to the man as I quickly changed direction. I tried to keep myself hidden behind things to avoid widowmakers sight. I had heard stories of her dead shot and I wasn't willing to test it out. I spotted a familiar blue and white jacket in the distance. I was relieved to see that for the most part, everyone was fine. Another shot rang out, a pained cry was heard from the group. I sped up pushing my legs to move as fast as they could. I stopped my eyes scanning the crowd to see who had been hurt. McCree was clutching his side a pained expression on his face. I readied my gun scanning the area. I spotted her position and shot.

“Get everyone inside now!” I hissed as I pulled the trigger once more.

“Retreat soldier.” 76’s voice had an odd tone to it.

“Don't be stupid. As long as I'm firing it forces her to take cover or move. I'll be right behind you.” I shot again counting the bullets I had left. There was a short pause before I heard his heavy footsteps move. 

“Everyone in.” I shot once more leaving me with only one bullet. I watched widowmaker peak around the side pulling one last shot from me before I spun and ran into the ship. I heard a shot ring out behind me brushing close enough to my head for me to feel the wind. The door began to close quickly. I stared out the window watching a dark form appear beside widowmaker. 

“Reaper…” I whispered. Soldier standing beside us placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Well done today little wolf.” I felt my cheeks redden at his compliment my heart skipping and my stomach flipping. I stared at the two attackers as we slowly lifted off.

“How did they know we'd be here?” I questioned as I moved away from the small window I was looking out of. 76 shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

“Set up I suppose.” He turned to the scientists one crying uncontrollably into a friend's arms. “What were you guys doing? Why does talon want you?” no one spoke they all sat there in shock. I didn't blame them they just watched one of their teammates brutally murdered before their own eyes.

“Soldier enhancement program.” I muttered “2.0..” I added on top of that. The soldier enhancement program was something the military had imposed a few years ago, but it was all safe and did nothing but better the soldiers. The tests they put us through were much different. Unorthodox.

“How do you know?” Soldier tilted his head slightly.

“I was part of it.” I sighed and rubbed my hands together “They claimed to work under the soldier enhancement program but it the shit they pumped into us wasn't all good. It made most of us sick, some even dying.”

“Who was paying you to do this?”

“We aren't supposed to share that information.” An older man spoke up, he seemed to be the leader of the scientists. Soldier walked over to him quickly, the man cowered at the sudden intimidation.

“You will tell me now or your ungrateful asses can go back there!” 

“Talon! Talon hired us.” The sobbing girl yelled out even more cries filling the air. I furrowed my brows trying to understand the situation. If talon hired them why would they attack them? Why would the military even agree to work with people hired by talon in the first place?

“Why did they want you dead?” I heard McCree ask he had stood up gripping his bleeding side. I rushed over to him forgetting he had been hit. I pushed him back onto the red stained couch behind him. Without hesitation, I pulled a small knife from my belt and cut away his shirt revealing a nicely toned frame, “Wanted me to take it off just had to ask.” He let out a weak chuckle, holding back pained gasps as I began to treat the wound. His charm never faded even in his situation. I knew enough from working in the military how to treat a gunshot wound. I could help enough to keep him stable till we get back to the base.

“I don't know.” was all the older man could say. He glanced down at his white lab coat a bit of blood on the arm causing him to flinch. Soldier let out a frustrated sigh. Though his face was hidden by a mask I could almost see his eye narrowed and filled with concentration as he tried to figure out just what was going on right now.

“So you're some super soldier darling?” McCree asked me a sly smile on his face.

“No, not really. The only thing I've noticed that changed is my aim improved and a slight increase in strength.” I smiled up at him his deep brown eyes peering down at me. 

“Well, i'm glad you're on our side. Not theirs.” He leaned his head back closing his eyes slightly “Plus it's nice to have some eye candy around.” He flashed me a quick wink. I chuckled and stood up. 

"You should be more focused on the mission than watching a beautiful girl McCree." Soldier hissed. I blushed at his words. Forcing a eye roll from the cowboy. I had done all I could to stop the bleeding from getting too out of hand. He would be able to make it back to base where mercy would be able to fix him up in no time. I wiped the blood on the legs of my jumpsuit.

Soldier wasted no time barking out orders the moment the ship hit the base. The scientists were blindfolded and driven off somewhere safe. The blindfold nothing more than a safety precaution for the team's base. I was assigned to take McCree down to the medical bay to see Mercy. She was frantic when she spotted the bloodstained cowboy, his usual tanned skin seemed pale. The adrenaline coursing through his veins had slowly started to dissipate, allowing the pain to slowly take over bit by bit. Each move the man made caused him to wince.

“Oh dear, how did this happen?” Mercy glanced up at me not expecting the cowboy to answer her as he was more focused on keeping his screams down.

“Widowmaker happened. He's lucky it missed vital organs.” I took his hand in mine allowing him to squeeze it “Her eyesight must be going. Congrats cowboy you've been shot by one of the best snipers alive and survived.” He flashed me his usual crooked grin and winked.

“Is that enough to get a dinner with you?”

“It's enough to live another day.” Soldier had entered the room. McCree let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, father.” I chuckled at the remark.

“Glad you're okay Jessie. I need to take a shower.” I smiled at the cowboy watching his eyes light up at the use of his first name. I pushed past soldier smiling at him wearily.

I was exhausted. The shower was refreshing watching the dirt and grime of the day off. My mind was spinning. Just why did talon want people they hired dead? Why did they hire them in the first place? The reaper was there, in all my time of following him I had no information that would make me believe he was a talon agent. He didn't seem much like a team player. The grumbling in my stomach lead me to the kitchen. The questions tumbling through my mind. 

“You never told me.” I turned around from the fridge to see soldier.

“Told you what?”

“That you were in the soldier enhancement program.”

“Figured Winston already knew about it, considering he knew all about me when he recruited me.”

“I was in it in my younger years.” I looked up at soldier surprised. I had no idea about his past, to have him so willingly tell me was shocking. He wasn't one for telling much about himself, no one knew anything about his past.

“Oh really?” That explained his speed and strength. He nodded and sat at the counter, watching me as I prepared a salad. We sat there in silence.

“I was thinking,” I started as I began to eat “for all the months I followed reaper, I saw no signs of him being a talon agent. So why would he now be working alongside them?”

“Perhaps they have something he wants or it's just the mutual hate for Overwatch that he's decided to join up with them.” I mulled over his words for a while before I accepted the idea that it was merely the mutual hate. Soldier stood up cracking his knuckles.

“I have a mission for you in the morning.” he spoke sternly before walking off.

“Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight little wolf.” I felt my cheeks turn pink. Though my code name was simple, his addition of little to it never failed to make my heart skip a beat. I watched his frame as he walked away. Since my first day in Overwatch, I had always been attracted to the man. He was cold, a military man to the core. His commanding presence was intimidating at first, but I slowly grew to enjoy it. He was a true leader at heart perhaps it was his natural ability to take control that drew me to him. I let out a loud sigh and made my way back to my room after cleaning my dishes. It was a forbidden attraction. Though I found myself wishing to be near him and hold him, I knew that he saw me as nothing more than a good soldier in his team. 

 

I watched the small gang as they slowly began unloading large boxes from their truck. The mission 76 had for me was a simple one. I was to follow the gang and take them out. They were responsible for many deaths of innocent civilians that found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. I readied my gun and pulled the trigger, watching the man fall to the ground. With lightning speed, I was already focused on the second man. I froze as I spotted a familiar black figure standing in the middle of the men now. The gang had all drawn their weapons now pointing at the reaper who stood in the middle of them. Soldiers words echoed through my head.

“Next time you see the reaper. Do not hesitate to kill him” I spoke out loud to myself.

I focused my scope on him finger ready on the trigger. Aiming at his chest I fired.


	4. Different view

I stared shocked as I watched my bullet whizz through him, embedding itself in the brick behind. I focused my scope on him once more. Chills creeping up my spine as I noticed his masked face now in my direction. He lifted his hand and gave a small wave before turning his attention to the men now wide-eyed and scared. With lightning speed, he took each man down one by one. I didn't bother watching any longer. I wasn't dumb, I knew that the moment he was finished with them his attention would be on me. I threw my rifle over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could. I practically jumped from the roof into a narrow alleyway.

“Fucking guy,” I muttered under my breath. I was getting sick of seeing the reaper. I pushed myself to my limits to go as fast as I could. I followed through alleyways looking for my car as I moved trying to remember where I had hidden it. A sickening laugh filled the air as a smokey form appeared before me. 

“Leaving so soon?” Reaper's voice came from the smoke as he slowly emerged from it. Small streaks of smoke billowed off of him as he stood arms crossed. I pulled the small knife from my belt and readied it before me. I wasn't able to shoot him, perhaps I could injure him with a different weapon.

“I don't make a habit of letting my targets live,” I muttered. He took heavy steps towards me. He was slow, each step causing my heart to speed up. I wasn't terrified of him, more terrified of the idea of not being able to kill him when he was closer. 

“I'm a target?” He faked a hurt tone, “I thought we had a good relationship, Genevieve.” I froze wide eyed. How had he known my real name? My code name I could deal with but the idea that he knew my real name was unnerving.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot about you. Military girl. No family, no friends, hell not even a boyfriend.” He stopped walking a foot away from me “The life of a soldier.” I gripped the knife in my hand harder causing my knuckles to turn white from the grip. 

“Making stalking your new hobby?” My tone was dry and unamused. 

“Only when I find a new toy to play with.” I glared at him he closed the distance between us, I didn't hesitate to swing my hand out the knife digging into the armor of his chest. I let out a series of swears under my breath. A long thin line sat where I had swung. 

“Why do bad guys always make it harder to kill them.” I half joked as I tried to find my way behind the man. He followed my every movement flawlessly as though he knew my every move before I did it. 

“I could use an agent like you on my side. I've never seen a sniper hit widowmaker before.”

“Yeah well I guess her eyesight is failing her.” This pulled a laugh from reaper “She missed her shot on me.”

“Oh, I couldn't let her kill my new toy so soon.” He took a step closer to me closing the small gap that there was. I stepped back feeling a cold wall behind me. I swallowed hard trying to keep my composure.

“I'm not your toy.” I hissed. He leaned in close to me his white mask only inches from my face.

“I could offer you great things if you joined us.” His voice was low. I remembered the knife I was gripping firmly in my hand.I swung my hand out only to have him grip my wrist. The claws on his gloves digging into my skin. I winced at the pain.

“You must be insane to think I'd join you.” He placed a firm grip on my chin holding me still. I could feel his eyes behind the mask, burning into me. I swung at him one last time hitting him in the shoulder. I was shocked to see that I had actually embedded the knife into his shoulder. He let go of me. I took the chance to run, I didn't bother to turn and look back. I kept my mind on the objective, get to my car. I saw the familiar black shine of my car, a wave of relief washed over me. I threw my keys into the ignition thankful for the chance to have gotten away. I took many detours before making my way back to the base just to be sure no one was following me.

I sat in the garage for a few minutes trying to recollect myself. I ran my hand over the small but defined cuts reapers claws had left behind. There was a dull constant sting from them. My neck was caked in dry blood. It was nothing serious, nothing I'd have to bother Mercy with. I took a deep breath, nothing soldier would have to find out about. As if on cue the familiar red, white and blue of his jacket appeared in the door.

“You. My office. Now.” His voice was stern and booming. I tossed him a slight nod before he stormed off. I took my time walking to soldiers office. I knew the routine by now, seems I've been doing nothing but getting in trouble lately. I stopped outside his office the door already wide open. He stood at his desk leaning over it. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?” His voice was loud booming, I could almost feel the vibration from it through my body.

“I'm sorry it was-” 

“You didn't even bring your earpiece! What if something went wrong?!” I lifted my hand to my ear, he was right. I had completely forgotten to bring it along, a rookie mistake I would surely never live down.

“Fuck… listen in-” He closed the space between us, causing me to cower back from him. With a surprising gentleness, he tilted my neck to the side. I swallowed as I realized I'd have to explain the reasons for the dried blood on my neck.

“What happened?” The anger was quickly replaced by concern, his voice a low rumble. His voice alone was enough to make my stomach flip. 

“It's nothing really is fine. I'm here right?”

“Your luck will wear out.”

“Soldier listen it's-”

“From now on until I can trust in your ability to be responsible you will not go on a solo mission.” The gentle grip he had on my neck was released. He walked to his desk and pulled out a small med kit. He rummaged through it till he found what he was looking for. Carefully he used the alcohol wipe, removing the blood from my neck. I felt nervous being this close to the man I found so undeniably attractive.

“I don't need a babysitter Soldier.” I gave him a small smile, “I think it's a game.”

“What's a game?”

“The reaper, I think he's playing a game. There's something he wants. I just don't know what yet.” this was all I could come up with. There had to be a reason the man was keeping me alive, something he wanted. What it was exactly I wasn't sure. I watched the man before I tensed up.

“I don't care what it is I can't lose one of my best soldiers.” Without thinking, I placed my hand on his gloved one.

“76 I appreciate your concern. It takes more than some guy who's too afraid to show his face to kill me.” It didn't dawn on me at the moment that he too hid his face behind a mask. I had never seen the man without it in all my time in Overwatch. After asking around a bit I learned that no one really has. He pulled his hand from mine with slight hesitation. 

“At least listen to me for my own sanity.” 

“Of course father,” I said sarcastically knowing he hated it when I called him that. He dismissed me from his office. 

I once again found myself at the pool. I wasn't doing my normal laps, instead, I had settled for silently floating on my back staring at the off-white of the roof. The feeling of the water around me as I floated weightlessly was soothing. 

“You look so peaceful” I spun around onto my stomach and made my way to the edge of the pool.

“Hey, cowboy.”

“Heard about today. You alright?” I sighed and lowered myself into the water leaving only my nose exposed to breath “That bad eh?”

“I'm not sure what that guy's deal is but its a game to him.” McCree kicked off his boots and rolled up his pants, he sat on the edge of the pool dipping his feet in the cool water. 

“You may not like to hear this, but I think the big guy is right.” his usual joking tone was gone as he became serious “you're lucky your not ten feet under.” I lifted myself out of the water and sat beside McCree.

“I just don't understand his intentions”

“There's something not right in that guy's brain darling.” we sat together silently for a bit. My eyes landing on an old torn up poster at the end of the pool.

“You were part of the original overwatch group right?”

“Well I came in a bit later but I was there yes.” I could feel him now watching me, his eyes slightly hidden under his hat “Why? What's on yer mind?” I contemplated my words before I actually decided to ask.

“What was Jack Morrison like?” McCree took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. I often wondered what the handsome young commander was like. He seemed like such an amazing guy from the odd stories I had heard here and there. Soldier would always put a stop to the stories if he heard someone talking about old Overwatch.

“To be honest, I didn't know him much, I worked under another man commander Reyes”

“The guy who ran blackwatch?” The cowboy nodded. I stared at him shocked to hear he was part of the darker half of Overwatch.

“From what I remember he was quite the commander. He worked hard with all the agents, kept the team together.” The look on his face was somewhat reminiscent “I remember the girls were crazy about him.”

“That doesn't surprise me, he was a very handsome man. Im sure id have been the same.” I spoke truthfully.

“It's disrespectful to talk about the dead,” Jack spoke from behind me. I jumped slightly almost sliding into the pool. McCree stood up and straightened his pants as he threw on his boots.

“Ain't disrespectful to remember a once great man.” was all McCree said he looked towards me and smiled, “I'll swing by to see ya later sugar.” I nodded and watched him leave, the sound of his spurs giving a slight jingle. I watched as 76 walked past me and removed his shirt, leaving just his swim trunks. I watched the beautiful scene before me as he moved his way into the hot tub. I fell back into the pool and began doing my usual laps. I finished my last lap effortlessly. I lifted myself onto the pool edge and grabbed my towel, I began to head towards the change room.

“Come join me.” the sudden request from soldier was surprising. I walked towards the hot tub, his back was to me. I placed my towel on a nearby chair before slowly entering the tub. I sat there for a bit in silence watching the waves run across his chest from the jets pushing the water around. 

“Why are you so interested in Morrison?” He questioned finally breaking the silence. I shrugged my shoulders.

“Seemed like an interesting guy.” I could feel his eyes watching me under the visor “what girl wouldn't want to know of such a handsome man.” I added feeling my cheeks redden.

“You think he was handsome?” He sounded l slightly amused by my honesty.

“Of course, perfect smile stunning face. Not to forget those eyes.”

“You thought a lot about this.” he chuckled. 

“I spend a lot of time here. Hard to miss the beautiful blonde on the poster.” I laughed.

“Didn't peg him to be your type.” I looked at him almost surprised

“You thought about my type?

“Well no I uh,” He ran his hand along his neck awkwardly.

“I'm teasing you soldier.” I stood up out of the hot tub, “It was nice relaxing with you.” I wrapped my towel around my chest, “It was nice talking to you. Sometimes I forget you're human.”

“What's that mean?”

“You're always so strict and cold.” I flashed him a smile “it's okay tho that's what makes you a great leader.” I found my way to the change room a smile plastered on my face. The girl crush I had on 76 was undeniable, sharing such a moment with him made me feel like I was on cloud 9. I roamed the halls not wanting to go to bed right away. I found my way outside. The cool night air was refreshing as it brushed over my face, blowing my hair slightly. I found a spot in the grass to sit. Laying back I watched the stars. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. The lack of light from the city made the stars seem like a million floating candles. I heard the small jingle of McCrees spurs.

“There ya are.” I felt him sit down beside me, “Whatcha doing sugar?”

“Star gazing, haven't you ever done it, cowboy?” 

“Once, when I was much younger.” He laid back with me.

“Do you ever regret joining Overwatch Jesse?” The question was deeper than I wanted to get into but something about the light feeling in my chest and the beautiful night sky, made me feel like I was able to ask anything.

“Why would I regret it?” 

“The lack of normality in the life of an Overwatch agent. No friends, no relationships…” Reapers words crept into my mind. I had no one, hearing another person say that almost hurt. I couldn't even remember the last relationship I was in. I felt him lay a hand over mine, the warmth comforting.

“I like to think of everyone here as a family, we all have each other's backs.” 

“Don't you miss having relationships? You know like a girlfriend?” 

“What's gotten into you sugar?” He sat up holding himself on one elbow. I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the sky for a moment. I wasn't sure why I was questioning it so much. I never really stopped to think of my lack of relationships, socially or romantically.

“Nothing, just something I heard today got me thinking.” I sat up, McCree followed pulling me into his side. 

“You got all us crazies here as family.” He turned me to face him, “and no one's stopping you from a relationship.” His eyes had a warmth to them as he spoke, forcing a smile from me. 

“The life of an Overwatch agent doesn't really allow for much time for a relationship.” I glanced down briefly. The happy feeling fading momentarily. The idea of living most of my life now in dedication to Overwatch, nothing else was hard. Yet I loved what I did, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Sometimes the idea of having someone to hold you when you're down, or to keep you warm on the coldest of nights just seemed so pleasing. Though McCree had a point. There was nothing stopping me from being in a relationship but it wouldn't be easy. If it was a civilian outside of the team, they wouldn't be able to really know about my life as it is. It would be dangerous for them, Overwatch had many enemies and that alone puts any agents loved ones at risk of danger.

“Did I lose you?” McCree snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled.

“This is why I talk to you. You keep me, sane cowboy.”

“You should try getting out there girl. Go have some fun, mindless flirting never hurts anyone.” He hooked his arm in mine as we began walking “Of course I could always take out to show you the ways of fun. If you know how to let loose that is.” I laughed and gave him a shove.

“That'd be nice.” was he asking me out? Or was it simply just a nice gesture from the cowboy. My mind played with the idea that he was asking me out. It was quickly dismissed as images of women flooded through my mind. I had seen one or two of the women he was interested in. they were the complete opposite of me. He was just being friendly, despite our flirting, it was all innocent. We had shared the odd kiss here and there but it was usually after a few drinks. Perhaps McCree had a point, though. It wouldn't hurt to try. Get out there and just have a bit of fun. I couldn't remember the last time I went into town to have a few drinks. The team sometimes went out together for such things but I usually chose to stay behind. 

McCree walked me back to my room and promised me that we'd go out the next night. I found myself overwhelmed with excitement. I laid back on my bed mind working over what I could possibly wear. I didn't have much other than tattered jeans and old baggy band tees in my closet. I made a mental note to talk to tracer about it and even invite her for the night out before sleep took me over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit lame but I promise next chapter filled with action gore and who knows what else. Please dont be afraid to leave some feedback I really love hearing from all of my readers. I like hearing what you think so far. thank you for reading and thank you for kudos, I cant say it enough


	5. revealing

The main thing on my mind the next day was talking to Tracer. It would be my first night out in a while and I wanted to look and feel my best. It was almost seven which was the time McCree said he wanted to head out. I knew tracers fashion taste was much like my own. I could have asked d.va or mercy but their styles were very different. D.va liked pink, a little too much for my own liking. Mercy's style was a bit more motherly, that was the only way I could describe it. I stopped outside Tracers room and knocked lightly. Before my hand was able to fall to my side she was already at the door.

“Hello love!” the perky brunette flashed me a smile “What's up?”

“Well, McCree is taking me out on the town tonight.” I started “One I was curious if you want to join and two I need help with clothing.” Her face lit up as she excitedly pulled me into her room. She pushed me to sit on the bed as she began scouring through her closet. She pulled out a pair of black leggings, red lace along the side of each leg.

“Try these on.” She threw them at me. I disappeared into the bathroom and slipped on the tight form fitting pants. I glanced in the mirror impressed at how nicely they fit, showing off my curves. Next to the jumpsuit I wore for missions I barely ever wore form fitting clothing around the base. I was usually wearing a tank top and sweatpants, not seeing the point in trying to impress anyone in the base. The lace worked its way all the way up the side the red not allowing too much skin to show which I appreciated. Tracer knocked on the door and I opened it. 

“Those look perfect on you!” She threw me a shirt and closed the door behind her. I laughed and threw the shirt on. It was a simple black shirt, the sleeves hung over my shoulders. I noticed it was a bit short. Revealing a small portion of my torso. I opened the door and tracer lets out an excited squeal. 

“Got anything longer?” I questioned feeling a bit insecure about showing so much skin, well it wasn't a lot of skin but more than I was excepting to show when going out in public.

“If you got it flaunt it.” She rolled her eyes at my worried expression. She threw a pair of red heels at me. 

“Don't think I'm wearing enough black,” I said sarcastically

“Black and red looks good on you” She looked me over shaking her head, “Now let's add a bit of makeup and fix up your hair and your good. Then I can get ready!” she moved around me in a blur of blue. Her movements to fast for me to follow. She began slowly straightening out my natural black beach waves. I wasn't to fussed about doing much with my hair as it seemed like far too much work to straighten them out. She finished with my hair and worked her magic on doing my makeup. When she was finally finished she showed me in a small hand held mirror. She had shaded my eyes with a smokey look. A bright red lipstick adorning my lips. I was shocked at how pretty I looked. It wasn't something I did often, putting on makeup. Every chance I did it shocked me to see how different it made me look. My black hair framed my face, making my pale skin seem paler. 

It didn't take tracer long to get herself ready. I amused myself by playing with a small rubber ball she had sitting by her bed while she zoomed around the room in a mess of blue light. We headed back to my room and waited for McCree to come but. The cowboy finally showed up. I was shocked by his change in clothing. He was wearing his usual attire, except he was dressed head to toe in white. I wasn't much for all white but the outfit seemed to make his features stand out more. He almost dropped his signature cigar as he saw me standing there beside tracer.

“Well I'll be damned.” He took off his hat and held it to his chest, giving me a slight bow “You sure dress up nice girly.” I felt my cheeks flush red.

“One could say the same for you love.” Tracer spoke up “We heading out or what?” She was the first halfway down the hall waiting anxiously for us to follow.

“Where are you all going?” Soldiers voice boomed through the hall. McCree sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I'll handle this.” he muttered as he turned towards soldier.

“Heading out old man. Want to join.” The red light from his visor was focused strictly on me. I could feel his eyes under the visor. 

“A word if I may.” He said now turning his attention to McCree. The cowboy let out another annoyed sigh and walked towards the man. The two spoke low enough that I wasn't able to hear. Tracer sat at the end of the hall tapping her foot impatiently. McCree turned to look at me a strange look on his face from whatever soldier had said. The men now walked towards me, soldier stopping arms length away. McCree smiled at me and gestured for us to make our way out finally. A firm grip wrapped around my wrist. I spun around to come face to face with soldier.

“Be safe, please little wolf.” His voice was gentle a strange tone from the man. I nodded as he let me go “Oh by the way you look good soldier.” I looked down trying to hide the wide smile on my face. The smile never faded all the way to the car. It pleased me to hear such a compliment from soldier, making me feel giddy. 

The bar McCree had taken us too was fairly nice. It seemed more like a club to me than anything else, but McCree insisted it was a bar. The music was loud, I could feel the bass in my stomach as it boomed vibrating through the floor. It was a lot to take in after not going out for so long. Tracer had disappeared the moment we entered. I laughed, she had been talking the whole way here about how much she needed a good night out. McCree had vanished briefly before reappearing beside me.

“Here darling.” He handed me a drink with a strange hue of blue to it.

“What is it?” I questioned my voice loud trying to be heard over the music.

“Some girly drink I figured you'd like.” I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

Three drinks in and I was already feeling buzzed. I was never much for drinking causing me to be a bit of a lightweight. I wasn't drunk enough to be stumbling over my own feet, but any shyness I had had been quickly washed away by the alcohol. A familiar song came on causing me to smile widely. 

“Let's dance!” I shouted grabbing the cowboys hand. He looked at me shocked and allowed a small smile for form on his face. He didn't argue with me and followed me down to the dance floor. I began moving my hips to the music. If not for the booze in my system I probably would have never thought about dancing. I felt McCree's hands at my hips as he moved along. His hot breath brushing on my neck as he pulled me in closer. Each movement of my hips seemed to cause him to only grip my hips tighter. We danced for a few songs as I let myself be taken away by the beat of the music. Finally, I stopped my feet screaming at me in the heels. I turned around to face McCree, his face was far closer than it needed to be to mine. I leaned into his ear before practically yelling into it.

“I'll be right back. I need to pee.” I giggled to myself, the booze definitely had a good hold on me. I walked off, glancing back to see the cowboy watching me intently, a strange hunger in his eyes.

I found my way to the bathroom after asking a few of the wait staff where exactly it was hidden. It was very dimly lit, to no surprise as the rest of the place had the same lighting. The bathroom was thankfully empty. I leaned against the counter hovering over the sink. I tried to recompose myself, fighting off the giddy feeling I had. I knew my limit and had refused the offer from McCree for another drink. One more and I'd be drunk and unable to hold myself up. I wasn't interested in getting piss drunk, The buzz and confidence I felt now were enough for me. I grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the water. I pressed it to my neck the cool sensation feeling amazing. I threw the paper towel in the trash and vanished into a stall to do my business. As I exited the stall the sound of a stall creaking open caught my attention. I was under the idea that it was completely empty but at the same time didn't bother to see if that was true. I ignored it assuming it was another probably more intoxicated girl. I began to wash my hands. 

“This is a different look for you.” My heart stopped, my whole body freezing. I looked up in the mirror a familiar white mask in the reflection standing closely behind me. Just as quickly as the fear froze me my instincts kicked in. I made a run for the door and pulled at the handle. It didn't budge. I noticed the lock was turned. I lifted my hand to try and unlock it but felt a forceful yank on my hair. I let out a pained yelp. Reaper spun me around and pushed my back against the cool door the handle digging into my side. His hand firm around my neck, but not enough to cut my airflow.

“You are terrible at trying to impress a girl,” I muttered. I lifted my hands trying to pry his grip from me. If I was clear of mind chances are I'd be able to find my way out, but not matter how hard I tried I wasn't able to think properly. I could feel his eyes on me watching. I let out a gasp as he pressed his body firm against mine. His mask only inches from my face. I could feel his muscled chest through the armor that protected it. The shotgun shells layering his belt also brushing against my body. My heart was beating loud in my chest. 

“You look delicious.” His voice was a low seductive tone, sending a chill to course through my body. I swallowed hard trying to figure a way out of this situation. I opened my mouth to scream but he lifted his other hand to my mouth, “Come now don't be stupid. No one will hear you if you scream.” The truth in his words scared me. He was right, the music was so loud there was no way in hell anyone would hear my desperate cries for help.

“So this is how I die” I was speaking more to myself than the man before me “In a dirty bathroom that reeks of old vomit.” I had accepted the idea that my luck ran thin when it came to meeting up with the masked man. He let out a menacing laugh.

“I have something much better planned for you.” He whispered in my ear. With a swift movement, he spun me around, gripping both my hands behind my back. I heard the slight jingle of something, feeling cold leather wrap around my wrists shortly after. My eyes widened, I tried to push myself off the door, only to be pushed back into it aggressively "seems someone has been neglecting your needs." 

“I swear to god I'm going to kick your fucking ass.” I hissed only pulling a laugh from him. I felt sudden cold lips press against my neck. I was shocked at the feeling, I could feel his body against mine yet there was a lack of body heat. His hands trailed along my sides groping hungrily at my body. I wiggled and squirmed under his touch wanting nothing more than to get away from this. 

“Don't make this harder than it needs to be.” His voice was a low purr, filled with lust. He pulled me away from the door, pulling my shirt off with one quick movement. It scared me how easily he tossed me around, as though I weighed nothing. He pressed me against the door, my face now facing him. His skin was pale, yet I could still see a faintly that his skin was once dark. His eyes were dark almost appearing black. Multiple small scars lined his face, his lips were full pulled back into a sickening smile. If not for the situation, I could see the resemblance of a once handsome man. 

“If you lay one hand on me I swear ill-”

“You'll what?” He questioned an amused tone. I scanned the bathroom looking for anything I could use as a weapon. My hands ached as my full body weight was forcefully being pressed against them. My eyes dropped to the floor as I realized my situation, I was helpless. He lifted a hand to his face using his teeth to pull off a glove, His other hand keeping me in place with a firm threatening grip around my neck. His eyes wandered my body as he began to drag his bare hand along it. 

“If I make it out of this alive reaper, I promise you I will hunt you down. I will kill you.” I threatened, full well-meaning every last word that left my mouth.

“I welcome it.” He hissed flashing me a chilling smile. He tossed me towards the sink pressing my chest to it. I could feel the water against my skin, as many people didn't bother to keep the counter dry. He gripped whatever it was wrapped around my wrists. With another quick movement, he pulled off my pants. The cool air brushed against my bare skin causing me to shiver. Hot tears stung the corner of my eyes. The sickening sound of his zipper filled the air. I clenched my eyes shut praying for someone to come to my rescue. I knew it was hopeless. All I could hope for was someone to notice I was taking too much time in the bathroom. I felt him line himself up at my entrance, my whole body tensing. Without warning he thrust into me, I couldn't stop the pained cry that left my mouth at the sudden feeling. His chest pressed against my back as he leaned down to bite along my neck, hard enough to leave marks. His thrusts were fast and hard. His clawed hand moved from my hips a sharp pain shooting through my back as he dug his nail into my skin.

With every thrust of his hips, I felt my body begin to defy me. I didn't want this, I didn't want him touching me like this. I felt his hands grip my hips tightly, one cold and fleshy the other still gloved, his claws piercing the sensitive skin. My eyes were closed tightly causing the tears to find their way down my cheek. I could hear his heavy labored breaths as he continues. A familiar warmth rose up in me to my dismay. As hard as I tried to fight off the feeling there was nothing I could do to fight off my inevitable climax. I heard a sickening laugh from the man behind me as he felt me begin to clench up around him.

“That's a good girl.” His voice was strained as he attempted to keep his composure. I clenched my fists a moan escaping my lips as I did so, this was all he seemed to need. He pushed into me once more letting out a low groan. I let out another groan as I too reached my peak. He sat there for a moment before pulling away. I heard him zip up his pants, my legs were weak causing me to fall to the floor. Tears streamed down my face as silent sobs shook my body. I pulled my legs to my chest burying my face in my legs. I heard a dull thud as the man knelt beside me, lifting my face to look at his. 

“Be sure to tell soldier I say hi.” the tone in his voice was sickening. Almost proud. There was a sudden pounding on the door before it swung open. McCree stood there. His eyes darting from me to reaper as he took in my state. Without hesitation or thinking, the cowboy drew his gun. Before he could shoot the reaper had already vanished this menacing laugh echoed in the room.

Everything was a blur as McCree draped something around my body before sweeping me off my feet. Tracer was by his side in seconds finding a back way out of the bar. I must have blacked out as the next thing I remembered was hearing a very angry soldier 76 yelling. 

“I told you to keep a goddamn eye on her!” I looked around shocked to see I was already in the base. Sturdy arms yanked me from McCree. I glanced up to see I was now cradled gently in soldier's arms. The feeling of safety washed over me as I savored the feeling as I leaned my head against his chest. My eyes shut once more, my mind unwilling to make sense of the events that occurred.

I woke up drowsy the bright light from the sun shining in through a wide open window. I shot up pain searing through my back as I did, this wasn't my room. I spotted a familiar figure sitting at a desk.

"Soldier?" My voice was low and raspy, my eyes felt swollen and sore. He turned to me and dropped the pen in his hand to the desk. Memories of the night before flooded my mind, a wave of pain and tears accompanying it. Soldier wrapped his arms around me not saying a word, his hand gently rubbing my back, causing me to wince.

"Something wrong with you back?" the usual stern tone was gone replaced by a concerned one. I nodded, "May I?" he questioned, I nodded once more. He lifted my shirt slightly, letting out a low growl as he did so. The shirt dropped down covering me once again.

"What is it?' I questioned. The man shook his head letting me know it was nothing to worry about.

"Just a scratch," he muttered. He placed a firm grip on my shoulder, I flinched involuntarily causing him to quickly remove his hands. "That's the last time you go out without me."

"You? a babysitter?" I forced what little humor I could from the situation. I felt dirty and broken down. I could still feel the reapers touch, and his voice echoed in my mind.

"I can't trust anyone else to keep you safe." The gentle tone of his voice was soothing. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you 76" we sat in silence for awhile before it was ruined by a loud warning alarm. It took me a moment to realize just what the alarm meant. Soldier stood up and moving quickly dragged his gun out from under his bed. I stood up too readying myself to go to my room and grab my weapons. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No. You stay here." I stared at him blankly, did he really expect me to stand by idly while the base was being attacked.

"But soldier i-" 

"I'm not asking soldier. That's a direct order." With that he stormed out closing the door behind him, the lock sliding into place. I sat on his bed listening to the alarm blare around me. My mind running wild with what could possibly be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I lied there wasnt that much action in this chapter but there will be in chapters soon to come I promise please forgive me. Hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing this. Please let me know what your feeling about the story, I adore hearing from you and hearing your opinion on the story.


	6. Treated like a child

Thankfully the alarm was sounded from some stupid teenagers messing around a bit too close to the base. I laughed when I learned about the lack of danger we were all in. it was relieving, I wasn't sure if I could handle more bullshit. Tracer explained the amusing situation of how they almost shit themselves to see not only herself but soldier and a few other agents standing before them weapons readied. I could see it playing out in my head and just the idea of it was worth laughing at, part of me wished I had been there to see it. Soldier had dismissed me from his room when he came back, his voice sounded tired and annoyed that he had to deal with the situation. I roamed the halls aimlessly looking for something to do. I stopped outside the training room. Zarya sat at a small table facing Reinhardt.

“You two are finally going at it?” I questioned as I pushed the door opened. Since Zarya joined the team the two had been going at each other about who was stronger. Reinhardt was a giant of a man. He was built like a tank. Broad shoulders bulging with muscles. He stood tall and made even soldier seem like a small child in comparison to his frame. Zarya, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as giant but she was still intimidating. She was well built and trained daily. Her pink hair may throw off some people but she was a force to be reckoned with. Her muscles bulged almost as much as Reinhardt's. The Russian woman was assertive and often spoke her mind sometimes scaring people off. 

“She thinks I am too nervous.” The large man's voice boomed as he spoke: “As if I would fear losing to her.” He gave a snort.

“You speak strongly for losing man,” she spoke a small smile on her face. Her thick Russian accent made her all the more intimidating to those who did not know her.

“I'm not afraid.” Reinhardt slammed his elbow on the table readying for an arm wrestle. Zarya followed and glanced up at me.

“You be judge” She turned her attention again to the man before her as she gripped his hand “one, two, three!” I watched as neither of their arms moved. They both had a very concentrated face. I let out a howl of laughter, drawing both of them to look up at me.

“You two are ridiculous, not happy till you show the other up.” I shook my head.

“What happened to neck?” Zarya questioned her hand never wavering or shifting. It looked as though the two were simply just holding hands “Boyfriend to rough?” My hand flew to my neck at her comment. I'm sure the situation at the bar was kept secret for the respect of my own dignity. I glanced away, my stomach growling.

“I'm hungry, you two have fun.” I avoided the question fully. Thankfully the two forgot quickly and went back to their arm wrestling. 

The kitchen much to my relief was empty. It was nice to see as I didn't want to pull any further questions from anyone who spotted the marks along my neck. I grabbed a small microwavable meal and sat there in silent staring at the timer count down as it cooked. The meal wasn't the best but it was food all the same, for someone too lazy to cook it was acceptable. I yawned realizing just how tired I was. 

I laid back on my bed, enjoying the feeling of the soft sheets beneath me. My mind was spinning as I tried to come to terms with what had happened. It pained me to think that such a pleasant evening was tainted forever a memory in my mind. I shivered as things played over in my head. I tried to push the thoughts away so I could sleep peacefully. I wasn't sure why but I found the simple thought of soldier was enough to help push aside the memories slightly Every small moment I had spent with him was so simple, yet I cherished every moment. I finally found myself slowly losing myself to sleep.

***

Darkness surrounded me. Everywhere I turned there was nothing, no light to save me from the devouring dark. A menacing laugh filled the air. I pushed myself to run. I didn't care what direction I went in as long as I put as much space between me and the voice as I could.

“Genevieve…” The voice called out my name the low menacing growl caused fear to course through my veins. 

“No. no. Leave me alone!” I screamed into the darkness, my legs giving out under me. I tumbled to the cold ground. 

“You have no one. No friends, no family, no boyfriend…” I heard heavy steps move towards me, a white mask appearing out of the darkness. I tried to scramble to my feet. I stumbled forward almost slamming my face into the ground. I found my footing and pushed forward. My legs screaming at me to stop.

“Leave me alone!” I yelled once more, my body ramming into something solid. I fell onto my back staring up in horror at the figure in front of me. The mask no longer covering his face. His skin was sickly pale. His thin lips turned up into a sinister smile.

“Someones been ignoring your needs.” He leaned down whispering in my ear. I could feel his hands roaming my body as I let out helpless sobs.

“No, please no.” I tried to fight his hands away the best I could, but he seemed to be all around me, “Please stop please.”

***

“Genevieve!” My eyes shot open as I sat up. My breathing was heavy as I frantically scanned the room. I felt a firm grip on my shoulders which caused me to pull back cowering away from the touch. I pressed against the wall tucking my knees to my chest. The bed creaked slightly as the person moved closer to me.

“Shh, little wolf.” The voice seemed to bring me out of whatever fearful state I was in. It was too dark to see but I knew the voice to be soldier. The familiar red light of his visor was absent,the absence of light made it hard to make out any of his facial features.

“I… I'm sorry I woke you.” Was all I could manage to squeak out. I felt him lay a hand on my leg, I couldn't help the involuntary flinch.

“Don't apologize.” He withdrew his hand his voice was low and gentle. I felt tears streaming down my face as I sat there trying to get a handle on my emotions. The bed creaked as soldier stood up “I'll be in my room if you need anything.” I scurried across the bed reaching out for his hand. I gripped it firmly, desperately. 

“Please, don't leave me.” My voice was shaky, “Stay? At least until I fall asleep?” He hesitated before I felt him move closer to me. 

“Of course.” I moved back making enough room for him to fit beside me on the bed. I felt the mattress sink in as he laid beside me. To my surprise, I felt the man wrap a sturdy arm around my waist and pull me into him. I felt his body press firm against mine, a wave of safety washed over me. Sleep found me easily. 

The sun shone in through the window causing me to squint as I slowly opened my eyes. The absence of soldiers body pressed against me caused a slight lonely feeling to hit me. I rolled onto my back and let out a long drawn out sigh. The door to my room slowly creaked open. I sat up to see soldier standing there two coffees in hand.

“I thought you left.” I wiped the sleep from my eyes and smiled at him. He held out the coffee to me. I took it gratefully “Thank you 76.”

“Figured you could use a good strong coffee.” He stood in the doorway. I took a sip enjoying the bitter taste of the strong brew. 

“You know as long as I've been here you've gone by soldier 76, do you have a name other than that?” 

“That's not something I care to share” I let out a small sigh and rolled my eyes.

“The nameless leader without a face.” 

“I'm just another soldier in this war,” I stood up and walked towards him, I craned my neck to look up at him.

“Even a soldier in the war needs a face and name.” I traced my fingers along his chest, the cool leather of his jacket soft under my touch, “I'm a soldier in the same war.” I felt him grip my hand gently giving it a tight squeeze. 

“You are still young.” his other hand stroked my cheek lightly I felt a warmth rush through my body by his touch, “and beautiful, not meant to be in such a sick and twisted war.” I opened my mouth to say something, his words causing my heart to flutter. 

“76!” He let go of my hand like it was on fire and spun around.

“What is it Amari?” I had never heard the man call pharah by her last name before. Her eyes wandered between us momentarily, surely questioning what was happening moments before her interruption. I couldn't help but feel a bit let down by her intrusion. I wasn't sure what I had anticipated happening, his kind words were nothing more than just that. He was a strict man but when it was needed he could say the right things when needed. Though part of me wished so desperately that he saw me the way I saw him instead of another soldier in his war.

“You're going to want to see this sir.” I curiously followed behind the two wanting to see just what it was she wanted to show the man so badly. She lead us towards Winston's office. The large gorilla sitting in front of multiple screens. Soldier stood beside him.

“What is the problem?” He questioned. Winston took a step aside and played a short video, “when was this taken?” his voice had taken a serious tone.

“This morning around the same times the alarms went off.” Curiosity overtook me as I moved beside soldier. He stood in front of me blocking my view a bit.

“It's nothing too important that you need to see.” I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him aside, my eyes landing on the screen before me. Reaper stood staring square in the face of the camera. He wasn't even trying to avoid it. He waved to the camera sending chills down my spine. He seemed to be doing something just out of sight. Surely another camera had picked it up.

“What's he doing?” I questioned quietly. Seeing the man after the last meeting with him, hit me with a wave of fear. I felt a sturdy hand land on my shoulder, I hand realize I was shaking. 

“You alright?” I nodded gratefully for his concern.

“We sent McCree to check it out,” Winston spoke. As soon as the words left his mouth the cowboy came in. His face pale, his eyes landed on me a strange look lingering on his face. 76 walked towards him. McCree spoke low and quiet. Soldier tensed up before clearing his throat. 

“Wolf. You are dismissed until further notice.” 

“Excuse me?” he didn't bother to turn to me as he spoke.

“I said you are dismissed.” McCree hesitated. He took a deep breath and put on his charming smile.

“Come on darling, I could use a drink.” He smiled. I sighed not bothering to argue with the man. I followed McCree out of the room. We walked in silence for awhile before we finally stopped in the lounge room. McCree sat in a dark red sofa. I moved and sat across from him in a matching one. 

“What was it?” McCree glanced up at me as I broke the silence.

“What was what?”

“Don't play dumb with me, Jesse.” 

“I like it when you say my name.”

“Jesse McCree stop avoiding my question.” I gave him an annoyed sigh. He looked at me seriously. 

“I'm not avoiding. You don't need to know everything.” He stood up and came to sit beside me. The seat sinking down under his weight. He reached an arm around me and pulled me against him.

“But I want to know.” I pouted crossing my arms. This pulled a laugh from the cowboy. The coolness of his metal arm on my skin made me shiver. He reached his other hand around and pushed a stray hair from my face.

“Please just trust me on this one. You don't need to know what I saw.” I furrowed my brow and let out a long breath. I didn't want to let the topic drop, but I knew no matter what the cowboy wouldn't spill the beans about what he saw. Whatever it was I'd have to find out some other way. I wanted to know just what it was that caused the man to look so pale and scared. 

“What's going on up there?” He tapped my forehead gently.

“I don't want to drop the topic,” I spoke truthfully. He flashed me a small smile. I leaned my head against his shoulder "I know the other cameras probably picked it up." 

“you're too stubborn for your own good girl.” 

“I know,” I muttered. We sat there in silence just enjoying the company of the other. McCree stood up holding out a hand to me. I gripped it happily as he yanked me off the couch. 

“Come.” I followed him closely. He leads me down the halls into the kitchen. He pushed me some into a chair seated at the counter before moving around towards the oven.

“Are you cooking?” I asked almost surprised. 

“What you don't think I can?” He put on a hurt tone. I laughed at him and leaned back.

“Sorry sorry continue.” He moved around the kitchen clumsily. I watched him struggle with simple things each movement made me laugh. After a short while of his struggling, he pushed a plate in front of me. I glanced down at it letting out a bellowing laugh. 

“Wow. You...you really outdid yourself, cowboy.” My laughter came to a slow stop. Before me was a simple grilled cheese sandwich. He crossed his arms looking down at his creation with pride.

“Hey, that takes skill to make.” He sat down beside me. He watched me carefully as I took a cautious bite.

“It's amazing cowboy.” I exaggerated a satisfied moan. He laughed at me. I finished the sandwich, I could feel his eyes watching me. I turned to him.

“What?” He looked confused “why are you looking at me?”

“You're very pretty darling.” 

“Well umm thank you?” I let out a small laugh. His eyes never wavered from mine. He leaned into me quickly closing the distance between us. His lips pressed against mine. I could taste remnants of the cigar he smoked earlier on his lips. His hand cupped my cheek as his other on ran through my hair greedily. I hesitated before kissing him back. I knew I wanted soldier. Without a doubt, every fiber in my body craved soldiers touch. To feel him wanting me like this. I knew deep down that I could never have him in this way, why should I keep myself from everything just in hopes that one day he'd stop seeing me as a soldier and see me as a woman. A cough sounded from the door. McCree pulled away slowly his hand still tangled in my hair as he turned to face the sound. 

“Is there something I can do for you 76?”

“I need you in the briefing room.” there was a strange tone in the man's voice. 

“Can it perhaps wait?” McCree's eyes fell back to me “I'm a tiny bit busy.” 

“I said now McCree” McCree bit his lip before untangling his hand from my hair and walking off. Soldier stood in the doorway, “I need to see you later. In my quarters.” With that, he spun on his heels and turned to leave. 

There was a lingering sense of dismay that soldier had witnessed my kiss with McCree. I hated the idea that he saw it. The fact that he now believed perhaps there was something going on between the two of us. It was stupid and childish to think such a thing would even affect him. 

I found my way to Winston's office. I gave a soft knock on the door. He called out for me to enter. He was busy with his nose buried deep in paperwork.

“Hey, Winston…” I put on a sweet voice. He looked up from the papers eyeing me carefully.

“what can I do for you? I'm a bit busy, soldier wants to tighten security for a few days and Athena's systems are acting up." His words didn't surprise me. Knowing the reaper was now aware of the base was no doubt a huge problem, not that he could get in without an alarm or two going off. It was better safe than sorry. 

“Can I see the video from earlier?” he placed the papers down and shot me a serious glare.

“Soldier made it very clear you are not to see it. I'm sorry.” I crossed my arms and stomped my foot slightly. I'm sure the image itself was very childish but I couldn't help from doing so. 

“Ugh, why can't I know?” 

“I'm sorry but soldiers orders.” He flashed me a small smile, “Perhaps if you ask him he'll explain why.” 

“Thanks, Winston,” I muttered as I walked out. It was annoying to be treated like such a child. I had to see soldier, either way, might as well demand and explanation for why he would keep such things from me. I'm sure it wasn't as big of a deal as I made it but I felt excluded not being able to know the full story of things now. I stormed my way to soldiers quarters. Id wait for him if he wasnt there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall are still enjoying this thanks for reading and for kudos!


	7. revealed

I was shocked to see soldier already sitting at his desk as I stormed in without knocking. He didn't bother to look up from his work as I slammed the door shut behind me.

“Why must you treat me like a child?” 

“What are you going on about now?” he looked up at me finally.

“It's okay for everyone to see what the reaper did but me. Why? I'm not a child soldier I think I can handle whatever it may be.” I was shocked and thrown off when he slammed his fists on the desk and stood up.

“Why can you just fucking accept things as they are?” He was yelling now. My attitude wavered slightly. He stormed over to me and stopped only a few inches away. I cowered back slightly from the intimidating man. 

“Stop treating me like a child!” I clenched my fists trying to keep my ground. He pushed me back forcing me against the door. his hands firmly gripping my shoulders, “I have just as much right as anyone else to see what was happening!”

“Are you really so hard headed! I'm protecting you! Why do you have to make this so hard?!” I could feel his hot breath on my face. I shivered diverting my eyes to the ground. 

“I just-” 

“You just don't see how hard it is.” His voice was a shocking low whisper now “How hard it all is.” He lifted a gloved hand to my cheek and gently dragged it down to my chin. 

“I don't want to make it hard for you soldier. I just want to know.” I tried to keep my cool, my body screaming to feel more of his touch. His other hand dropped from my shoulder gently resting on my waist. If only he knew what he was doing to me now. How every touch set my body on fire. How I craved to feel skin on skin contact with him. How desperately I wanted to see the man beneath the mask. Feel his lips pressed against mine, lost in passion and lust.

“I try so hard. Day in and day out to just ignore it.” The finger he had resting under my chin moved tracing a line along my neck “Watching McCree throwing himself at you.” I looked at him suddenly confused. What exactly was he talking about?

“I don't understand.”

“Everyday I watch him flirt with you. Using his charm to make you laugh.” I stared in awe at the man before me as he spoke. Each word making my heart feel as though it was about to burst. There's no way I wasn't dreaming, it was far to good to be true. For so long this is all I wanted, all I craved. 

“Why didn't you say something?” There were so many other things I could have said yet that was the only thing that I could manage to push through my surprise.

“Cause i'm not a young man anymore, I know this old soldier doesn't have a shot.” He dropped his hands to his side “no matter how many times I told myself this it didn't make it any easier.” I brought my hands to his and gave them a light squeeze. I was trying to contain myself from jumping for joy and screaming from the excitement that was threatening to explode from me. I took a deep breath and did something I had always wanted to. I let go of his hands and carefully lifted them to his visor. I expected him to stop me but to my surprise he didn't, instead he lifted his hands to mine and directed my fingers to the clasps holding the visor to his head. I hesitated momentarily before unclasping the last one. The visor fell in my hands as he took it in his. 

I stared in awe at the image before me. He was just as handsome as I imagined. A long scar traced between his eyes running to the opposite side of his face, a smaller scar ran over his lips. He looked worn and tired, but that didn't take away from his stunning looks. What stood out the most to me were the pools of brilliant blue eyes. He looked at me for the first time without his visor. I stared in awe, Though he was older, I could still see the familiar young man I had seen so many times.

“Y-your…..” I couldn't wrap my head around it “Y- Jack Morrison…” I finally pushed out. His eyes dropped to the floor. I lifted my hand to his cheek, feeling his skin against my hand.

“Jack Morrison is dead.” he whispered.

“Does anyone else know?”

“Of course. Those who were in the original team, It's my request that it stays hidden.” His eyes locked with mine once again. He was beyond stunning. I traced every line of his face memorizing it. I took a deep breath before I crashed my lips against his. I could feel that I surprised him at first before his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling a hand in his hair. He pulled away for breath pressing his forehead to mine.

“For so long I've wanted to do that.” he whispered, “it took everything in my power to not shoot McCree down watching him touch you,” I smiled my hand still tangled in his hair. I felt lost in his eyes as I stared at him, my cheeks burning from the wide smile on my face. 

“You're so goddamn handsome,” I muttered. He pulled me once again into a passion filled kiss. I could feel the need he had for me as he gripped me tighter. I let out a shocked yelp as he gripped my thighs and lifted me with ease. I tightened my grip around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, careful not to fall. His hands gripped my thighs tightly supporting my weight. He placed me on the desk. Our kiss didn't waver as he stood between my legs, his hands rubbing lines up and down my legs. I felt him hesitate before pulling away, and taking a deep breath. He was about to say something before a light knocking at the door caught our attention. I let out an annoyed sigh at the intrusion. I had waited so long to have this man like this and now someone had to come and interrupt. I watched soldier take another shaky deep breath, it wasn't until my eyes traced his body that I noticed a small bulge in his pants. I felt slightly proud to know I had gotten the man so excited. 

Soldier straightened his back and put his visor back on. He walked towards the door. I hopped off the desk and tried to regain my composure. Soldier opened the door McCree stood there with a smile on his face.

“What is it McCree?” the cowboy glanced back at me curiously.

“Got good news and I got bad news.” 

“Well spit it out already, I have other things to do tonight.” I bit my lip trying to hold back a smirk. 

“I scouted out the base you requested, good news there's not many people there. Bad news, reaper and widowmaker are based there.” The mention of reaper sent a chill down my spine.

“Why are you tracking a talon base?” I questioned soldier curiously.

“Reaper has threatened my agents to many times, it's time we put him down.” I stared wide eyed at the man, his back facing me. McCree noticed my stare.

“It's alright darlin, don't look so worried.” He had a cheery tone to his voice. I avoided his gaze unsure how to explain to him I no longer care to continue with our flirtatious ways. I was grateful I didn't have to talk to him right now. 

“That's a dangerous mission for anyone to go on.” I paused my heart sinking to my stomach “Please tell me you're not the one going.” I knew it he decided to go that he was going alone. That's how he always worked on his missions. Much like me, soldier preferred to work alone, but his missions were usually more dangerous than the ones I took. 

“I can't risk having someone else injured.” I moved towards him.

“No no that's suicide. What are you stupid?” I was almost yelling at him. McCree remained silent through all this watching the two of us carefully. I tried to wrap my head around why he was so set on a suicide mission. Maybe I was selfish, I just got all I wanted I wasn't about to lose him now. Reaper was nothing like other talon agents, alongside widowmaker the two were a dangerous pair. 

“Reaper needs to be put down.” He turned to me his voice gentle now.

“If you're going to do it be smart. Put together a team.” I straightened my back “I request to be put on that team.” My words to reaper rang in my head. I promised him that I was going to kill him if it was the last thing I did and I meant that. The hatred that grew in me for the man was like poison. I would kill him, I wouldn't allow soldier to go on with this without me, “I think I deserve to be there when he's dealt with.” I spoke truthfully. I watched both men flinch at my words. No one had spoken about what happened between the two of us.

“I don't want you in-”

“I don't care what you want right now.” My voice was scarily calm “After what was done to me. I deserve to be a part of the team.” Soldier sighed.

“I don't mean to second-guess you 76 but the girl had a point. I think she deserves to be there.” McCree spoke up, “I'd like to be a part of it too.” The soldier looked between the two of us before finally giving in.

“I'll put together a team. Well, figure out how to go about this safely.” McCree flashed me a smile and a wink, “Now if you'll excuse us McCree, the two of us have a few things to talk about.” Soldier gestured to me. The cowboy nodded and left us, closing the door behind him. Soldier turned to me. I felt my heart race once again having his full attention on me. As much as I wanted to throw myself at him again I didn't. 

“Let me see the video.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“You're not going to let this go are you?” I shook my head. I would see that video whether he liked it or not. I moved closer to him, my hands rising to his visor. I wanted terribly to see his eyes again. He held my hands gently before doing it himself. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I was graced with the sight of his beautiful baby blues once again. His eyes were filled with worry. I lifted my hand to his cheek savoring the feeling of skin on skin contact. He leaned into it slightly.

“Is there nothing I can do to convince you otherwise.” I shook my head “You sure?” I felt his hands begin to explore my body. I bit my lip. Rolling my eyes I took a slight step back and shook my head once again. He let out a heavy breath before walking towards his computer.

“Thank you 76,” I whispered from behind him appreciating that he was finally giving into my request

“I didn't want to show you cause I know it will upset you.” He muttered, his hands moving quickly across the keyboard. A screen popped up. He stepped aside revealing it to me. Reaper stood shamelessly staring at the camera. I leaned against the desk and pressed play. He moved around carefully as though he was painting. Soldier leaned over me and clicked a button bringing up another screen. 

This screen showed a different point of view on what the reaper was doing. There was writing on the side of the building, I wasn't able to read it. I stared wide eyed as I noticed a younger man beside him, he didn't seem much more than sixteen. He sat on his knees reaper's hand tangled in his hair. I watched as his hand moved between the boy and the wall. I leaned in closer but soldier pulled me back. He pulled up another image showing yet another and closer angle of the reaper. My hands flew to my mouth to muffle the cry that escaped.

From this view, I could see that the young boy was clearly dead. The reaper was writing on the walls in his blood. Chills coursed through my body. I looked over at the man beside me his eyes never straying from me.

“What did it say?” He opened one last image. I was shocked to see how many cameras this place had in just one area. Reaper knew without a doubt that everything he did was seen. My legs grew weak as I read the bloodied words on the wall. ‘Im coming for you, Genevieve’. I could feel my body shaking. I watched in shock as reaper tossed the young man's body aside and lifted his hand to the camera giving it a slow wave before vanishing.

“It was found outside the window of your room.” Soldier spoke up. That was the last thing I needed for my legs to actually give out beneath me.

“Who was he?” I felt tears slowly roll down my face. I couldn't imagine that a family out there was worried sick about their son, and he had been killed in cold blood for no reason. Soldier knelt down beside me a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“We're not sure as of yet…”his voice was quiet. I took a deep breath trying to recollect myself. I couldn't let this get the best of me, I had to be strong. I released the breath shakily and stood up clearing my throat.

“I will be there when he dies.” my voice was menacing as I spoke. I felt soldier grab my arm tightly.

“Don't let your anger get you in difficult situations” his eyes melted away my anger in seconds. He let go of me as I walked towards the door hesitantly “What is it? He questioned noticing my hesitance.

“You said this was done outside of my room?” he nodded “Oh…” The thought of going back to my room where just outside the reaper killed someone for his own sick game made me feel uneasy. Soldier reached for my hand and pulled me into him.

“Stay with me for the night.”

“But what if someone finds out?” I questioned. I had no doubt in my mind soldier would want to keep this to himself. He was a secretive man who kept almost all of his life to himself. I wasn't sure where I sat with him but I was positive he wouldn't want anyone else to know.

“Who cares.” He whispered before pressing his lips to mine once more. That's all the convincing I needed as I smiled against his lips. I laid in bed with the man, his arm wrapped tightly around me. It was soothing, made me feel safe. As safe as I felt, I couldn't erase the reaper from my mind. Just what was the game he was playing and why was he so set on making my life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit uneventful, filled with sappiness and what now promise things will pick up. Hope you are enjoying it so far. thank you for reading and thank you so much for leaving a bit of feedback I appreciate every comment you all leave!


	8. Childish War

“Wolf, status.” Soldier's voice echoed in my earpiece. I looked through my scope again the team in my view. I scanned the area around them quickly looking for any dangers to the team. 

“Area clear sir.” it felt off to be so proper with the man that only mere hours ago I was shamelessly locking lips with. I had told myself I would remain professional and not let anything slip about the situation between the two of us. It was our dirty little secret for the time being. I knew soldier would keep it to himself as well, being the man he is

“Keep an eye open. It's too quiet.” I grunted in agreement. We had been informed of a talon sightings in the area. Soldier had jumped on the mission without hesitation. Just the night before he had finally decided to question my sudden hatred and fear for the reaper. I didn't blame him for wondering what caused it. When I was working on watching the man for months, I did not fear him. Even when he held me at gunpoint there was very little fear of the man. The night at the bar changed that completely. I was to scared to tell the man just what happened. I wasn't sure the extent of what McCree and tracer thought happened, or even what they told soldier. I assumed it wasn't much as he had asked me such a question. I managed to avoid the question not wanting to share my thoughts. Reaper had done something to me that I will never forget, I will never feel the same again, but I wasn't about to let that rule me. 

I focused my scope on soldier. I watched him carefully. Everything about him intrigued me. It felt so surreal to think that I had kissed the man. To think my attraction to him was mutual. I lowered the gun and rubbed my eyes. Moving my hands from my face a dark figure caught my attention. Quickly I looked through my guns scope once again.

“Sir, you've got company.” my voice was urgent as I recognized the figure “sir you need to get everyone out now. It's reaper.” I lowered my finger to the trigger.

“Got it. Get out wolf.” His voice was stern. I knew he was shouting out order pulling everyone back.

“I'll keep him busy.” The tone of my voice was menacing. I pulled the trigger. Everything moved in slow motion as the bullet flew from my gun towards the dark figure. I was shocked when he flinched as it hit him. I had aimed my gun at his arm not expecting after the last time I shot him for it to do anything. He gripped his arm looking around wildly for the shooter.

“Wolf get out now. That's an order.” I ignored soldier yelling in my ear. Reaper faced me and waved. I took deep breaths trying to remain calm. I shot another bullet watching it fly through him. 

“Now I know how to kill you,” I whispered to myself. When he was not aware of the looming threat of a sniper he was easily shot. Once he anticipated it he kept his body in a state between solid and his smoke form. He vanished before my very eyes. I scanned the area in a panic of where he could have gone.

“I lost sight of the reaper,” I spoke frantically into my earpiece. I trained my scope on soldier, my heart stopped. Standing in front of him was reaper. I fired the last bullet I had at him in vain. Dropping my gun I ran as fast as I could towards the team, towards soldier. 

“No, No, no. Oh god please let everything be okay.” I practically begged out loud. I stopped a few feet away from the team and reaper. Reaper had his gun held to the man, the team behind soldier all had their guns trained at reaper. I knew it was useless, reaper wouldn't let himself get shot.

“Everyone get back to the ship.” Soldiers voice was low and emotionless. It was terrifying. A few people began to protest but he held up his hand silencing them “That's a direct order, back to the ship now.” I watched wide-eyed as everyone hesitantly left. Why would he get rid of his backup?! I mentally cursed at the man's stupidity. In the end, I knew he simply wanted to make sure no one else got hurt. I ignored the order as I stood their eyes darting between the two.

“Well, well. You're just in time for the fun.” Reaper turned his head to me, “The grand finale.” He let out a menacing laugh as he turned his attention back to soldier. I took a few steps towards the two. I had dealt with a few hostage situations in the military, but I'm not sure this was even close to the same.

“Please don't shoot.” My voice was small, almost childish as I spoke, “Please.” I was within arms reach of both men at this point. My mind was racing, I could throw myself at soldier hoping to god I could push him out of the way before reaper shot, also risking getting shot myself. On the other hand, I can throw myself at reaper praying that I hit him and didn't just fall through. 

“I like the sound of you begging.” Reaper spoke finally, “Say soldier did your little agent here tell you about our last meeting?” The mention of it caused me to feel weak in the knees. I closed my eyes and fought off the images that tried to force their way in.

“Reaper put the gun down,” I spoke again my voice slightly louder than before.

“You didn't tell him did you?” he sounded almost disappointed “I was hoping you would have, would have made everything all the more enjoyable.” Soldier gripped his gun tighter.

“What are you talking about?” his voice was a low growl, terrifying to me but had no effect on reaper. Reaper moved away from the man towards me, the movement causing my legs to freeze on the spot. Soldier took no time shooting at the man, the bullets flying through him. He stopped shooting as reaper stopped in front of me, “Leave the girl alone reaper, this is between us.” Reaper laughed shaking his head. I could feel my body shaking as he moved behind me. He trailed a clawed finger along my neck stopping at my shoulder. He gripped it tightly causing a sharp pain to shoot through it. 

“Any chance I get to destroy things in your life I’ll take.” Reaper replied, “After All Jack, you took all I had.” I stared at soldier before me as reaper spoke his name. He knew who 76 really was behind the mask, how did he know.

“I took nothing from you, Reyes.” Reyes… the name sounded familiar to me yet I wasn't able to remember where I had heard it before.

“Did you know he was once a close friend?” Reaper directed his words to me, I could feel his body uncomfortably close to mine. I shakily shook my head trying my hardest to not show how scared I was to be so close to him. Jack took a step forward, Reaper took no time wrapping a firm grip around my neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to remain calm.

“Let her go,” Jack spoke up once again. 

“Once I learned more about your little wolf Morrison, I could understand why your favor her so much.” his thumb stroked my neck as if to comfort me. The grip on my throat never faltered, “She's quite the soldier, a good shot too.” He sounded as though he was truly giving me praise. I shut my eyes. All those months I had followed this man, all the chances I had to kill him. I regretted not just shooting him down then and there, preventing all this. I wish I ignored all orders and shot him the moment I watched him attack victim after victim.

“I won't ask again Reyes. Let the girl go.” 

“Or else what? You'll shoot me?” Reaper was taunting soldier. He knew full well he would not shoot knowing it could result in an agent being injured in return. 

“This isn't a game Reyes,” Jack's voice seemed to waver but only for a second “This is between us. Don't bring another person into it.”

“But you see golden boy. I didn't bring anyone into it. You did.” I could hear the smile beneath his mask. My heart stopped as I felt something cold pressed against my head “I can allow you to have everything you want. Nothing beats watching you suffer.” 

“Reyes, please.” The hard tone of soldiers voice was gone. I watched in horror as he lowered his gun and fell to his knees. “Let her go.” Reaper let out a laugh, I could feel his chest rumble with the sound.

“As much as I love watching you on your knees, I like watching you suffer even more.” I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. I had never been shot in the head, but I had witnessed few people who have. If it didn't kill you on impact, it would ruin the rest of your life. Reapers gun was much like that of a shotgun, no doubt it would save me from the misery and pain of living through it. 

The loud bang never came. He didn't pull the trigger on the gun. I opened my eyes to see I was in a completely different area, 76 was no longer on his knees in front of us, in fact, he wasn't there at all. I spun around in confusion trying to figure out where I was. I had only closed my eyes for few seconds. Not long enough to be transported anywhere. Was I dead? Was there actually something after death and I were living it? Footsteps sounded around me. I turned in the direction of them.

“You look lost.” Reapers familiar voice called out.

“Where am I?” I asked voice shakily. He came into view gripping my arm firmly before pulling me into a small industrial building.

“You are here.” He said. I felt anger well up in me. Who did this guy think he was. I was no damsel in distress and I would not be one now. I yanked my arm away from him, wincing as his claws scraped at my skin. He spun around, I didn't have to see his face to know he was shocked.

“You come around and just assume that you can do whatever the fuck you please without consequence.” My voice was loud and intimidating “I’m not about to let you get away with this shit anymore.” All I saw was red, I didn't care if I died in this moment as long as I took the reaper down with me I'd die a happy woman. I ran towards him fists ready. He dodged each attack with ease. I watched in horror as tendrils of smoke slowly worked its way off him and around me. I batted it away, but it did not dissipate as I expected it to. It was soldier. My hand hit it, allowing it to wrap effortlessly around my wrist. I let my guard down as I tried desperately to pull my hand from its grasp but it was all in vain. In the moment it took my attention from the reaper to the thing around my wrist I felt my legs pulled together bound by the same sickly dark smoke.

“You should be careful who you challenge in a fight.” his voice was low, almost a growl. I stared at him with hatred filled eyes.

“I will be the end of you.” I watched a gloved hand slowly remove his mask revealing his face. He flashed me a sickening smile.

“I don't think you're in the position to be threatening sweetie.” I watched as his eyes trailed along my body hungrily. I fought against my restraints trying to find some flaw in how I was being held. Both hands were now tightly bound in front of me. My legs as well bound together. He stood there for a moment taking in the sight of him.

“You can do whatever you want reaper. In the end, I'll be the one laughing.” 

“I didn't need your permission.” He turned his back to me as he rummaged through a desk behind him. I took the moment to take in my surroundings. It was a small warehouse but looks as though it had been highly renovated to resemble a house of sorts. I spotted a small kitchen not too far off, a bed and a few other things. It was almost a nice setup, if not in the presence of reaper I would give the owner praise for making a warehouse seem homey and modern. Reaper turned around again rope in hand. He replaced the tendrils of smoke with rope. I stood there watching him carefully. If I wanted to get out alive and get my revenge on the man, I'd have to play it safe. Play along with his twisted game. I’d have to keep my cool. It would be far too easy for him to kill me and I knew that. I had to carefully think about each choice I made. Every word I spoke from now on would be carefully thought out. He stood up admiring his handy work.

“How do you expect me to move?” My voice was calm. He almost looked surprised to hear the sudden change. 

“Easy.” He lifted me into his arms with ease. I stiffened against his touch taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. His lack of body heat was unnerving. He tossed me onto a soft bed like one would throw pillows. The bed sheets were a dark red, shimmery almost like satin. I wanted to touch them but restrained my curiosity, “now tell me is this Morrisons doing?” He pointed at my jumpsuit.”

“I chose it,” I said simply. He arched his eyebrow.

“Wearing something so seductive on the job. A wonder anyone could work with you.” I figured he was talking about how form fitting it was. I had no intention of it being seductive when I chose it. Having something so tight allowed me to move with ease. I didn't give him this answer though just remained silent. I wasn't sure what he had planned and I didn't bother asking. My thoughts right now we're on a way to get out, alive.

“Do you treat all your prisoners like this.” I finally asked.

“Only the pretty ones.” He winked at me, causing my stomach to flip. Here he was acting as though this was a casual date. What the fuck was wrong with this man.

“I'd much prefer a jail cell than this,” I spoke truthfully. I know I should have been more careful with my words but I was only being truthful. The idea of being in this man's bed scared me more than anything. He hands another small rope in his hands. I watched him carefully as he wrapped it around the rope on my wrists and tied it to the headboard.

“Can't have you getting away on me.” I watched him curiously. Soldier and he clearly knew each other better than I thought. I wondered just who this man was before it hit me. Reyes, as in Gabriel Reyes. The same man who ran Blackwatch, the man who went against Overwatch. I shook my head. This was all just a revenge game for him. 

“All this because you have a childish grudge. When will you let it go, Gabriel.” I spoke out loud. He spun around anger evident in his eyes. I flinched slightly.

“Don't you dare ever call me that name.” He hissed. I couldn't help but feel proud that I had found a sensitive spot.

“I half expected you would be much more adult than to play this game.” I smiled, “What do you really think you'll accomplish holding me prisoner?” The anger quickly faded as he flashed me a sinister smile, quickly causing the one I had to fade.

“Your Jacks favorite little toy. I like to break his toys.” His voice was filled with amusement “let's see how long your strength can last you.” I swallowed hard making sure to not show the fear his words sent coursing through me. He turned his back to me.

“If it's a game you want to play Gabriel, ill give you one hell of a game.” He clenched his hands momentarily before walking away.

“Can never beat the creator at his own creation.” I sat there silently watching him leave. My heart was racing. He was right, everything was in his hands right now. I was exactly where he wanted me. If I wanted to beat him at his game, I'd has to think differently. Id has to play along. There's no way in hell I'm about to give him the satisfaction of winning. Jack's face filled my mind. His stunning blue eyes filled with worry. I could only imagine how much he was beating himself up over all this. I laughed out loud. Of course, I get the guy just to find myself stuck in the middle of a childish war between him and a man that hated him. In the end, it would be me getting the last laugh in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I hope you enjoy it all the same. thank you so much for reading and thank you for your comments, please keep them coming i love hearing about how you like the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

A day had passed, I was left alone for most of it. I took the time to search for something I could use to cut the ropes binding me, there was nothing. It wasn't until the end of the day that I heard someone approaching. Reaper entered the building wordlessly moving around the room, his mask covering his face. I watched him carefully, analyzing his every move. He went straight to the kitchen. The silence between us was uncomfortable, I wanted to ask him what he was planning but was too afraid of the answer to push myself to actually ask. He made up two plates of food, spaghetti. If not for the situation I would joke about the fact he can cook. He walked over to me with a plate in his hand and placed it in front of me. I tugged at my hands showing I couldn't lift them to my mouth.

“Kinda hard to eat like this don't you think?” I heard him let out a low chuckle. Removing his mask his eyes met mine.

“I can help.” He lifted the fork to my mouth I turned my head.

“I'm not a baby, very capable of feeding myself.” I glared at him. His hand didn't move. He was obviously not about to free my hands. If not to the nagging hunger I felt I probably would have held my ground, but I gave in and opened my mouth. This repeated a few times till I was unable to eat anymore. I was grateful for the food, the kind gesture something I wouldn't expect from the reaper. He removed both plants and stood in the kitchen watching me. I shifted uncomfortably, not willing to relax on the bed fully. 

“You can lay down.” he muttered.

“I'm fine.” He moved towards me a smile on his face.

“Don't be so hard headed, relax.” He knelt down on the foot of the bed and moved closer to me. I pushed myself as far back as I could, my back pressed hard against the headboard. He yanked my feet down causing my body to slide down till I was laying on the bed. I quickly tried to sit up. My hands at an uncomfortable angle now. He pushed me back his hand lingering on my shoulder. 

“Please…” I whispered I wasn't sure what he was planning but the hunger in his eyes was terrifying enough. There was the sound of heels in the distance, reaper stood up quickly and spun around to face the source of the heels, his mask once again covering his face. I opened my mouth to scream but stopped as I saw the widowmaker. Her eyes paused on me for a moment before she looks to the reaper.

“So this is what you waste your free time with nowadays?” She muttered her accent thick.

“What do you want?” 

“A group of Overwatch agents was spotted in the area.” Reaper clenched his fists.

“Keep them away. If they find this place it's you I'll be holding responsible.” was all he said before turning back to me. The woman opened her mouth to protest but was quickly stopped “Now!” Reaper said a little louder. She turned on her heels and left. Reaper waited till her heels were no longer heard on the cement floor. He slowly took off his mask, his eyes somewhat softened. He sat at the foot of the bed, I was shocked by the sudden change in him. He ran his hand through his short hair letting out a sigh.

“I wasn't always like this.” He muttered my eyes widened as he continued to speak “I was once a young soldier, like you.” I moved slightly sitting up. He moved towards me causing me to flinch, his hands hovered over mine before he loosened the rope keeping me to the bed. He didn't undo the binds on my feet or hands but I was grateful to be able to shuffle around slightly. 

“Thank you…” I muttered. He didn't say anything just went back to sitting on the edge of the bed,   
“how...how…” He looked up at me I wasn't able to get the sentence out.

“How did I become this?” He asked filling in the words I was unable to let out. I nodded “A certain doctor playing god.” He whispered.

“M-Mercy?” He nodded. I felt bad for the man sitting before me, he looked broken and lost “I'm sorry.”

“For what? It happened long before you were probably able to speak.” He chuckled brushing off the situation. 

“I'm not that young.” I pouted. His sudden change in persona drew me to him. I imagined him in his younger years. Stunningly handsome and charming, friendly yet strict. I could see him as a man I would have loved to know back then. 

“Why did you want to join the military?” His question caught me off guard.

“Wanted to make a difference in someone's life.” I shrugged “My father was a military man. People always called him a hero and I looked up to that, it only seemed right to follow in his footsteps. Make him proud.” It shocked myself how much I told him.

“What happened to your father?”

“He was killed in the early years of the Omni crisis.” He nodded solemnly, “Shortly after Overwatch came to be. I remember at one point hating the group for not being around earlier, perhaps than my father would have still been alive.” He looked up at me, probably just as shocked by my honesty as I was. I didn't know much about overwatch when I was younger but I knew they helped fight off the Omni crisis and I resented them for that, as I grew older my hatred faded. 

 

“Your military record is quite impressive.” He spoke finally “you single handily lead your whole team out of a certain death situation.” I didn't have to think to know exactly what he was talking about.

“I wasn't good enough to save the commander.” I muttered, “If I had been more careful I would have been able to save him, to save his children the sorrow of losing their father, and his wife the sorrow of losing her lover.”

“Can't save them all.” I flinched slightly as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. The man sitting before me wasn't the reaper. He wasn't the same ruthless evil man I had come to know, sitting before me was Gabriel Reyes, the once noble military man, and leader. I wondered just what went wrong for him to change so drastically. Our eyes met, he shifted slightly moving closer to me. With a gentle touch, he cupped my cheek and brought his lips to mine. He was unusually gentle. I couldn't help but let the thought that he was much like soldier. The two were hardened by a life of war and suffering, but under the hardened exterior stood a man who wanted something more in life. I wasn't sure what caused me to do what I did next, I lifted my hands and gently placed them against his chest dragging my fingers along his chest, feeling each muscle tense as I did. He pulled away his hand still cupping my face. My hands fell back into my lap. 

Without warning a shot rang out, reaper let out a howl of pain as he stood up and stumbled forward. I looked around the building the familiar glow of soldiers red visor. I hopped up the best I could putting myself between soldier and reaper. I glanced back at the man gripping his side with a pained expression on his face. He looked up at me confused as to why I would put myself between the two men. I flashed him a small smile before I managed to hope my way over to soldier. He ran to me meeting me halfway. Without saying a word he cut my legs and hands-free. He stood up again pointing his gun at reaper. I pressed my hand to his chest.

“Don't shoot him,” I whispered just low enough so reaper didn't hear, “There other agents nearby they'll be here in no time. We don't stand a chance.” I wasn't sure why I lied to keep reaper alive but something about the small hint of humanity I saw in him had caused me to feel bad enough to not wish death on him anymore. Soldier hesitated before gripping my hand and dragging me out quickly. Shots rang out as we exited the building. I knew without a doubt it was widowmaker. 

“Stay low use any cover you can find.” Soldiers gruff voice made me smile. We moved carefully along the streets, dodging between cover. We made our way to a large black SUV. He held open the passenger door for me., I hopped in taking no time to get into it. Soldier was quiet the whole drive back not saying a single word. I played with my hands in my lap not sure what to say.

The SUV jolted to a stop, he got out and stopped before closing the door.

“My office. Now.” Was all he said before slamming the car door shut. I sat in the passenger seat for awhile, wondering just what was waiting for me when I went to his office. Perhaps he was upset with me for not allowing him to kill the reaper when he had the chance. I exited the SUV, watching a few more enter the garage, surely the rest of the team soldier had brought with him. McCree got out of one and looked at me carefully, giving me a slight nod. I turned and made my way to soldiers office. I opened the door without knocking, the room was empty. The door slammed shut behind me the lock clicking in place. I spun around and came face to face with soldier piercing blue eyes.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He hissed his voice intimidating.

“Tell you?” tell you-”

“Don't play stupid soldier. Why didn't he tell me what he did to you?” I shivered under his gaze, my eyes dropping to the floor, “I had him right there. In my sights. I should have shot him down. Made him pay for what he did.” The hatred in his voice scared me.

“I didn't want you to think low of me, see me as a bad agent…” I muttered. My eyes slowly looking up to his once again. His eyes softened.

“I would never.” He whispered. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I bit my lip. A strange sensation washed over me. I grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him down so I was able to press my lips to his. The scar that covered his upper lip gave his soft lips a rough feeling. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer. He pulled away his eyes filled with need and lust. He pushed me back until my ass was pressed against his desk. He lifted me up effortlessly placing me on the desk. He stood between my legs his eyes taking in my flushed face. Pulling down the zipper of his jacket I stared in awe at the tight white shirt underneath making each of his muscles prominent. I took in a deep breath my need for him growing. He took a step back carefully watching me.

“Please, 76…” I whispered wanting his hands pressing against my body once again. He straightened his shoulders and shook his head. My heart dropped. He didn't want this the way I did. He gently lifted me from the desk and whispered in my ear.

“Not here.” he leads me out of his office and down the hall. He stopped outside his room and opened the door. I felt a small smile cross my face. Even in the heat of the moment, he was a gentleman. The moment the door shut behind us and the lock clicked shut he pressed his lips to mine once again. He gripped my thighs and lifted me with ease, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed gently placing me down.

“Such a gentleman” I muttered against his lips.

“Shut up.” He grumbled a playful smile on his face. His hands traced along my sides stopping at the zipper of my jumpsuit The thought of what reaper had done to me was far from my mind. I wanted soldier, needed him to help me forget about everything, to make me feel good, “I always appreciated this.” He smirked eyeing the suit. He pulled the zipper down revealing my bra and underwear. He sat up taking in the view before him.

“You going to stare all night?” I winked “Or are you going to do something?” He pulled the suit away from my skin pulling it over my feet and tossing it to the side. His hands slid along my body. I was suddenly overwhelmed panic taking over me. My breathing became uneven, soldier pulled back his eyes filled with concern.

“What's wrong?” He quickly moved off of me settling for sitting next to me. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks. I hated this feeling I felt. Each touch of the man's fingers against mine brought reminders of reaper to fill my mind. 

“I'm so sorry… so sorry…” I whimpered shaking my head. I wanted soldier, I needed him, but I wasn't able to convince my body of such. I wasn't able to convince my mind to let go of what reaper did to me. I began to regret letting him live, regret falling for whatever game he was playing. The kindness he showed me wasn't real, it couldn't be. Not after what he did to me, he ruined me. Soldier quickly pulled me into his arms whispering in my hair.

“It's okay. Shhh, it's okay.” I could feel his hot breath on my head as he spoke, “I promise I won't let him get away with this.” He whispered. I found myself slowly falling asleep in the man's arms. I felt safe with him, safe in his presence. I looked up at him with heavy eyes.

“I’m sorry…” I whispered one last time. He spoke something to me but I was far too deep in sleep to hear. My dreams were plagued with images of reaper, no matter how much I wished to wake up I was stuck in a constant war with my mind. I wanted to believe the kind man that I saw a glimpse of was real, but part of me believed it was all part of whatever sick and twisted game he was playing, I was dumb enough to fall for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter was kinda short and a bit lame, I hope you liked it all the same. Thank you for reading!! and thank you so much for any comments you have left behind, I love hearing from all of you.


	10. Chapter 10

Days slowly turned into weeks, I made every attempt to forget about reaper. No matter how hard I tried he always found his way back into my mind. I spent the nights with Soldier, laying beside him kept the nightmares away. I wanted nothing more than to feel his touch but I couldn't let go of the way reaper touched me. 

“Wolf?” I glanced over to see his familiar red visor.

“Sorry, sir.” I smiled weakly trying to focus on the mission at hand. We had taken down a very small talon base. Soldier demanded that I had joined the smaller team and not take off on my own, Hanzo was instead taking my place, watching us from outside. We moved through the building coming to a large office. D.va quickly hopped out of her mech and began working on the computers. She was the technical one of us. When we went on a mission that required anything to do with getting information we brought her. Her fingers moved across the keyboard quickly as though it was second nature to her. She didn't once hesitate as she did her thing. 

I glanced around the old run down building. It wasn't impressive yet from the looks of it all talon was doing here was using it more as a vacation house than a base. There were a few TVs scattered around. Old magazines and empty cans of all sorts of drink laid around.

“You okay?’ Soldier placed a gloved hand on my shoulder, I jumped slightly. 

“Yes yes, i'm fine.” I quickly spoke giving him a weak smile. I didn't have to see his face to notice the way the scar moved on his forehead. He was concerned about me. He had kept a careful eye on me when he had brought me back from reapers hideout. He sent a few agents out to the location once everything settled. Reaper was nowhere to be found, the whole place seemed deserted, nothing remained but the furniture that was far too heavy to bring in a quick move.

“Leave the poor girl alone love.” Tracer piped up. She sighed, surely everyone was getting annoyed of hearing him ask me the same question throughout this whole mission. 

“Got it!” D.va smiled proudly as she pulled a small memory stick from the computer. 

“Let's get out of here.” Soldier spoke still watching me carefully, “Hanzo, how's it looking out there?” He nodded as the man answered him. We move quickly out of the building with ease, we had taken the talon agents down fast enough that they had no chance to call for help allowing for a clean getaway.

“You sure you're okay? You've been off the past few days.” SOldier spoke quietly as we entered the ship. I smiled at him trying to hide my true feelings. 

“I'm fine really 76.”

“I'd like to see you in my quarters later tonight.” He spoke quietly. I nodded and turned to sit beside Tracer.

“Old man's grew a liking to you lately.” She commented. I felt my cheeks burn red.

“Guess he's just concerned after all that's happened.” I tried to play it off. I knew soldier liked keeping his personal life quiet, that included keeping whatever was going on between us secret. Tracer nodded as though it was the obvious reason. 

“Have you told him everything?” she asked curiously. I knew she was watching me with concerned eyes. I cleared my throat as she brought up just what I was trying to forget.

“I think he knows. Not a dumb man.” I muttered, she didn't push further seeing I was not willing to talk further. The ride back was silent. Hanzo found his way over to Tracer and I and the two of us chatted a bit about his bow.

The moment the ship landed I made my way to the pool more than eager to lose myself in the pool. I changed into my bathing suit and quickly walked to the pool. I did my usual laps before coming to a stop and sat floating on my back. I loved listening to the world around me through the water. It made my heart beat seem so much louder. My eyes were closed as I floated around. My mind wandering. 

Soldier or Jack as he asked me to call him in private always avoided my questions when I asked him about how well he really knew reaper. He would always avoid it by kissing me or saying that he was tired. I didn't bother to tell him I knew the truth behind reaper, part of me wanted him to tell me what I already knew. Perhaps it was a silly want but it was more for me, I wanted him to trust me, but the fact that he couldn't tell me the truth bothered me. He, in turn, would question me about what went on between reaper and I, in return, I would avoid it. He knew the gist of the situation but I never confirmed or denied his suspicions. I figured my reaction to male contact would explain enough. I suspected he only wanted to hear the truth from me, just as I wanted it from him.

“I always know I can find you here.” The voice was muffled but the southern drawl was hard to mistake for anyone else other than McCree.

“Just as I can always find you at the bar.” I retorted turning around and swimming towards him. I sat in the water holding go to the pools edge before him.

“Soldier sure has an interest in you.” He spoke as he sat down. I sighed and pushed away from the edge of the pool.

“He's just concerned for me, hasn't been boring for me.” I smiled.

“That excuse may work for others but I know it ain't true darling.” I looked up at him surprised “a number of times that man has warned me to leave you alone says it all.” 

“He what?”

“Yep. You heard me right darling. Almost from the moment, you joined” A small smile crossed his face as I felt myself begin to blush. To think even before the two of us actually got close he threatened McCree to stay away from me was almost a compliment “Can't blame the man.” He added. I rolled my eyes as his usual charm kicked in. 

“Pass me my towel please?” I asked as I pulled myself out of the water. He passed it to me pausing to take in the image before him. It wasn't unusual for him to do. I grabbed the towel from his hold and wrapped it around my body.

“Was there something you needed cowboy?” 

“Just wanted to see you it's been awhile…” what he was saying was true I didn't see him too much since our last kiss, we worked the odd mission together here and there but never had our usual conversations.

“Perhaps tomorrow we can get together and talk,” I suggested. He nodded before I waved him off. 

I got changed and made my way over to soldiers quarters. The halls were empty as it was getting late, surely everyone was already in bed or enjoying their chance to relax. I knocked on the door. Soldier opened it seconds after. I was shocked to see him answer it without his mask on. Normally he would wait a few minutes after I entered the room to finally take it off, just in case someone else happened to come by. After further talking I found out that Mercy, Reinhardt, McCree and a few others knew who soldier really was. It made sense as just because his face is covered doesn't mean people who knew him for years are so easily fooled.

“Come in.” He stepped aside revealing small candles lighting the room lightly. I smiled at the attempted romantic scene before me. There were flower petals scattered on the bed, I noticed them being from the garden the base had. I felt soldier come up behind me pressing light kisses to my neck.

“Feeling romantic tonight 76?”

“I told you to call me Jack…” He whispered against my skin making me shiver slightly as his hot breath hit me. He carefully traced his hands along my sides gripping my hips. I closed my eyes savoring his touch, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my neck.

“Feeling romantic Jack?” I whispered again turning around to face him. He rested his head against my forehead his perfect blue eyes meeting mine. I pressed my lips to him softly before he pulled back.

“You seem so distracted this week, I thought maybe you needed a nice night to relax.” I appreciated the man's patience with me. Ever since the last time we got close to getting intimate I had a terrible flashback of reaper which needless to say, killed the mood. He didn't push me into anything or even try. I appreciated it.

“What if I don't want to relax?” I bit my bottom lip. He pulled back looking surprised as the words left my mouth “maybe I need a different distraction..” I dragged my hands down his chest and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his arms making it easier for me to take it off. As many times as I saw him topless, it never failed to leave me breathless. He was perfect in every way. Small scars littered his chest. I traced along a few, the warmth of his skin drawing me in.

“Are you sure?” He questioned. I nodded not caring about anything else. I couldn't let the reaper control my life, I wanted the man to me more than anything else. 

“Make me forget Jack,” I whispered placing a small few kisses on his chest. That was all he needed. He lifted me with ease and gently laid me on the bed. He pulled my shirt up over my head, pleased to see I was not wearing a bra. I saw no point in it so late at night. He took in the sight of my bare chest a smile crossed his face. He leaned down trailing kisses along my neck. One hand reached up to gently groped my left breast, his mouth tending to the other. I let out a soft moan as his tongue flicks over my nipple gently. His hands were rough and calloused, yet he was so gentle with me. 

He pulled his mouth away from my chest, the cold air suddenly hitting the wet spot. He pulled down my sweatpants taking my undies with them. He sat back for a moment letting out an audible sigh. 

“What's wrong?’ I questioned worried by the sound.

“You're so goddamn beautiful.” his voice was laced with lust and passion. I felt my cheeks turn red. “To think you're giving this old man a chance.” He leaned down once again trailing kisses down my body stopping to tend to each breast. He moved his way down stopping at my hips. His eyes looked up at me those perfect pools of blue sending warmth through my body. He kissed my thighs tenderly before moving to the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs. I took a sharp breath as he pressed his lips to it. He may be older but there was no doubt that he knew exactly how to make a woman feel good. I ran my hand through his hair gripping a handful of his perfect white locks.

“Jack…” I moaned softly. I could feel him smile against me as his tongue flicked up and down. I felt a warmth began to build up in me. He gripped my thighs keeping me from wiggling under his touch. He moved one hand and slowly moved it between my legs. I felt him tease my entrance gently stroking with his tongue before plunging a finger inside me. I couldn't stop the moans from escaping my lips. He pumped his fingers in and out, the sensation of both his tongue and fingers pushing me closer to my climax. Obviously feeling my peak soon to come he pulled away. I let out a disappointed whine. He moved up laying a kiss on me, I could taste myself on his lips. 

I tugged at his pants trying to awkwardly pull them off. He pulled back and helped me pull them away from his body. I looked at his boxers and let out a giggle. 

“Very patriotic Jack.” I chuckled. His underwear was decked out in red white and blue. I shook my head ignoring the stripes and stars and signaled to him to pull them off. He obliged. I stared in awe at the now fully naked man before me. I had never seen him fully nude before but it was a beautiful sight. 

“I need you.” He sounded very needy as he stared down at me. 

“What are you waiting for then?” I teased. He carefully positioned himself at my entrance his eyes watching me carefully.

“You sure?” I nodded. I needed this, needed him. I looked up at the man above me, I needed Jack Morrison. He gently pushed into me groaning as he did. I let out a pleasured sigh. He pushed in all the way and paused for a moment, he looked up at me giving me a questioning stare.

“Jack, please…” I groaned. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in. I moaned his name softly driving him crazy. He picked up speed, letting out soft groans. He bit at my neck instantly kissing the tender area after. I dug my nails into his back as he moved faster.

“Oh god Jack” I moaned out loud.

“Say my name.” His tone was almost demanding, driving me crazy. I obliged and repeated his name a few more times. I curled my toes nails digging deeper into the man's back, sure to leave a mark but I didn't care.

“I'm gonna-” My sentence was cut off by a loud moan as I felt myself reach my climax. I tensed around him. I could feel him thrust a few more times before he came to his release. He fell to the bed beside me, wasting no time to pull me into him. I buried my face in his chest tracing invisible designs on his chest.

“Thank you.” he whispered into my hair placing a gentle kiss on my head.

“Do you always thank girls after sex?” I teased. He laughed, causing his chest to vibrate. I savored the feeling of being so close to him. His warmth enveloped me. His muscular arms holding me tight. 

“I haven't been with anyone in a very long time.” He admitted. I looked up at him surprised by the statement. Even with his visor on and his usual red white and blue jacket he was still a handsome man. It was hard to believe that in all the years since he became soldier 76 that he didn't have any relations with someone.

“The life of an agent makes for hard relationships.” He finally spoke. I couldn't help but chuckle as he repeated the same words I once told McCree. I pushed back away from him a bit allowing me to better see his face. I gently cupped his cheek, he leaned into it his eyes closed.

“How do you really know reaper?” I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me before sighing. He propped himself up on his elbow tracing a finger along my side.

“You're not about to drop it are you?” I shook my head.

“No. I want to know what happened between you and Gabriel Reyes.” The sound of the other man's name caused him to tense up “I think it's only fair since he seems focused on me only because of you.” I added. He let out a long steady breath before he started to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit slow not to much happening in it but I hope you like it all the same. Thank you for reading and thank you guys all so much for your comments I really appreciate it.


	11. Secrets

“What caused it?” I questioned after hearing a familiar story I had heard so many times before. I knew of the tension between Gabriel Reyes and Jack but still wanted to hear it from the source. Clear up the uncertainty, perhaps make the story make more sense.

“Jealous is an ugly thing. Reyes lead overwatch before me, unofficially of course.” He ran a hand through his hair, “When I was promoted he was angered to be told he was the command Blackwatch.”

“What was Blackwatch exactly?”

“Blackwatch was the covert operation arm of Overwatch. They worked under the radar and out of reach of any red tape. It was a darker side of Overwatch.” He stopped for a moment “There were accusations of assassinations, kidnapping, and inhumane interrogations.”

“Did you know what was going on with them?” He shook his head.

“If I did I would have stopped it, perhaps things would have been much different today.” a look of regret crossed his face. I laid my hand on he drawing his attention back to me.

“I'm glad things are different, as wrong as that may seem, perhaps I'm just selfish.” I looked down nervously as the words left my mouth. I felt wrong saying such a thing, but it was true. If things went a little different I probably wouldn't be here in this moment. It was selfish but true. We sat in silence for awhile before he made his way out of bed. I watched as he wrapped one of the two blankets around his waist hiding his still bare body. I felt a chill rush over me at the sudden absence of his warmth. I watched him rummage around his extremely organized dresser before he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

I took the chance to collect my clothing and get dressed. Letting out a quiet yawn I stretched my arms out savoring the feeling. Soldier exited the bathroom fully dressed in his usual uniform. I sighed wishing he was topless once again, allowing me the view of his perfectly sculpted chest. 

“What?” He questioned my stare.

“You're gorgeous.” I felt my cheeks turn bright red as the honest statement left my mouth. He straightened his back slightly shaking his head.

“Don't call me that.” though he tried to put on the tough guy act I saw right through it.

“I'm sorry, your handsome” he shook his head still not happy with my compliment. I rolled my eyes and watched him as he began putting on the pieces that held his visor to his face. I placed a hand on him before he placed the final piece stopping him from fully covering his face. He looked at me tilting his head slightly. 

“Yes?” I leaned into him and placed a soft kiss on his lips savoring the dull lingering flavor of toothpaste. His face softened, I took in the view before the red visor covered his face once again. I sighed as I watched him leave the room. 

I finished getting ready for the day in my room. Before I was able to exit Athena the computer AI that Winston created called out to me. She was hardwired into everyone's room, able to call agents individually and able to help agents in any work they needed to be done.

“Agent wolf.” the monotone voice spoke up.

“Yes, athena?”

“You are needed in the briefing room. Mission briefing commencing in ten minutes. Be prepared to leave.” 

“Thank you, athena.” I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course, I had to get notified of this the moment I was done getting dressed. I slid off the jeans and tee I had thrown on replacing it with my black jumpsuit. I wrapped my belt around my waist, making sure my smoke grenades and extra ammo were still attached. 

The briefing room was packed. It looked as though almost all of the agents in overwatch were jammed into one little room. Soldier stood in the center, as usual, I couldn't help but stare at him. Behind closed doors he was a sweet loving man, in front of the team, he was the cold strict leader. It was almost hard to believe the man I was just with is the same. The moment the visor goes on he turns from Jack to soldier 76. I smiled as he glanced my way. 

The mission was a big one. There were many talon bases slowly popping up around the city, the team was split in two. Each one assigned with a base to take down. They weren't large bases which were a relief, smaller base fewer talon agents. I was in team A or Alpha as 76 called it. The team consisted of D.va, Lucio, Tracer, myself and of course soldier. I wasn't overly surprised when he put me on his team. He was worried about me, it warmed my heart, He made it very clear that when on missions I was no longer allowed to leave his sight. 

“They’ve got three guards out front,” I spoke quietly to the team behind me. It was odd scoping out the place and having the entire team standing behind me as I did so. 

“We’ll take them out when we get in closer. Don't want to risk alarming the base of our presence.” I looked back at him getting up from my stomach of where I was positioned “D.va, Tracer and Lucio up front, You with me” He pointed towards me causing me to roll my eyes. As sweet as his concern was for me it also made me feel like a child when he said things like that. I was more than capable of handling myself, I was a sniper, my job was to be alone and watch my teams back. With his constant babysitting, he prevented me from being able to do such, in turn, leaving the team susceptible to a surprise attack. The other three separated from us, 76 signaled for me to follow him. He called out through his ear piece for the others to wait until I took the guards out. We were much closer now. 

I looked through my scope taking a few deep breaths.

“I’ve got them in my view sir.” I heard soldier mumble once again communicating with the other team.

“Take them out wolf.” I nodded and pulled the trigger. Quickly moving from one target to the other preventing any chance of one escaping. I saw a flash of blue and Tracer was carefully dragging the bodies off to the side, to hide them from sight “Well done little wolf.” I smiled feeling my stomach flip from his praise. I cleared my throat and stood up.

“Thank you, sir.” I was shocked when he gently ran a gloved finger along my cheek, a strange action coming from him out in the field. I leaned into it slightly before pulling away. Just like that the tender moment between us was gone, as though it never happened. He was moving ahead of me again, barking out orders at the other team as we did. I kept my eye out for any possible snipers in the area. I stopped and grabbed soldiers hand yanking him back behind cover.

“What the-” I held my hand to his mouth silencing him. Heavy steps came closer as we hid out of sight. Footsteps came near. Quickly soldier pulled on my hand leading me away from the possible danger. He pressed a finger to his ear, no doubt to alert the other team of a possible threat.

“You ran away from the wrong person.” The voice caused my whole body to freeze up. Soldier spun around his gun readied. Reaper stood before us towering over our crouched forms. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at me. 76 stood up trying to wedge himself between me and the reaper.

“Or we simply found our target.” Soldiers voice was low and menacing. A sound I never thought I'd hear from him. 

“Your a fool to think you can beat me Jack.” reaper laughed “I've always been stronger, faster. Always one step ahead of you.” Jack pulled the trigger on his gun the bullets without a doubt flying through reaper, causing him to laugh. 

“If you'd be a good little fly and let me swat you, you'd save a lot of time.” Jack hissed. Reaper peered over his shoulder at me.

“Hello, little wolf.” Hearing the endearing nickname soldier had given me from this man did nothing but make my blood run cold. 

“Hey eyes, keep your attention on the real threat here.” Jack managed to take a step to the side once again his large frame blocking me from reapers view.

“No matter how many times you try Morrison. When will you learn you can't kill me?” Reaper stood proudly in front of his enemy “this time, I will put an end to your sad excuse of a life.”

Reaper drew his guns aiming them at Soldier. Neither man moved to make a shot. I stood there hiding like a coward behind 76 bracing myself for the sound of shotguns going off, it never came. The two men stood in front of each other guns drawn, yet with a blatantly clear shot, reaper never fired.

“What's the matter Reyes? Can't pull the trigger?” Soldier said mockingly. Reyes shook his head slowly before quickly spinning around him.

“You see I started thinking jack.” Reaper started “Yes I want you dead, I despise everything about you. Do you remember what happened Amelie Lacroix? It truly was a shame wasn't it?” I watched soldier stiffen slightly at the name. I could hear the sickening smile in reaper's voice.

“I swear to god yes. I will put you down like the dog you are.” 

“Tsk tsk thought you'd have learned by now jack.” He turned his back, soldier took no time firing a whole round into his back, I watched as each bullet flew through the man, “perhaps another time golden boy. I have big plans.” With that, the man was gone.

The rest of the mission was simple. We took out remaining talon agents, soldier had spent a good portion of the mission searching to see if reaper had stayed in the facility. No matter how many times I told him it was pointless he refused to listen.

“Who's Amelie Lacroix? The curiosity had been eating away at me ever since reaper said it. I was standing now in the doorway of his room.

“Come here.” He sat on his chair pushing it back a bit. I closed the door behind me and walked to stand in front of him. He gestured for me to come closer, as I did he pulled me into his lap running his hand along my back. 

“Jack, who is she?” I asked again.

“She was once a sweet and caring woman.” He spoke quietly “she was married to great overwatch agent named Gerard Lacroix.” I looked up at him red visor almost blinding me as I did so.

“Why did reaper mention her? What happened to Gerard? What happened to her?”

“They're dead. Both of them. It's rude to talk of the dead.” he pushed slightly on my hips signaling for me to get up. I let out a sigh and walked towards the door, “Will I see you later?” I turned back at him slightly disappointed by his lack of telling me the story in further detail. 

“Perhaps.” He closed the distance between us, his hands firmly gripping my hips.

“Please…” the neediness and childlike tone to his voice made my heart skip. I placed my hand gently on his hand and nodded.

“I'll be by later.” he finally gets go of me and turned his back. I left him and went out to find someone else who may know the answers to my curiosity. There was clearly a bigger picture that Soldier refused to tell me. Reaper wouldn't have brought up a dead woman for no reason at all. I thought about the few original Overwatch agents that I knew. Mercy was first on my list to ask. I knew deep down soldier wouldn't be happy to know I was going behind his back, but if he refused to give me the answers I wanted than I had no choice to go elsewhere for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so lame and a bit short i promise something better soon! thank you for reading and thank you so much for all the comments. I appreciate it more than you know!


	12. moment in time

“Why do you ask about such a thing darling?” McCree asked peering over the top of his whiskey glass. I had gone to mercy first, questioning her about the mystery surrounding Amelie Lacroix. She seemed to get very uncomfortable as soon as the name left my mouth. She avoided it for awhile, asking me about my health and if I needed a check up. After pressing further she finally got annoyed. She threw down the pen and pad she was holding in her hands and gave me a stern glare. Mercy then began giving me a long lecture about letting the past stay in the past. She than ended it with saying that I had no business to ask. I thought about telling her about the situation with reaper but decided against it. If it was that big of a deal I didn't want her to become further upset by the idea of reaper throwing the name around.

“I heard the name and anyone I seem to ask gets uptight,” I spoke truthfully.

“Where did you hear it?” He asked before chugging back the rest of his drink and placing the glass down on the table. I knew if I were to ask anyone and get any ounce of truth it would be from McCree.

“Reaper. He mentioned it when we ran into him. He had the prime chance to kill 76 but went on about this person.” McCree who was watching his empty glass, no doubt wondering if he should pour himself another glass or now, was now eyeing me carefully.

“Are you sure you heard him right.” I nodded.

“Common McCree you're the only person I can ask without getting the third degree about this.” 

“She was married to an Overwatch agent.” he started, “Talon found her. They put her through intense neural reconditioning. She became a sleeper agent when overwatch agents found her everything seemed fine.”

“But it wasn't?” he shook his head.

“Two weeks later she killed her husband and returned to talon.” he sighed, “I imagine they took her in and just further trained her, making her who she is today.”

“Okay, why is her skin blue?” I had to ask the obvious question, I had spotted the woman a few times and it was always something that I was curious about. McCree laughed.

“Well don't you know the right questions to ask,” he shook his head “They altered her physiology. Made her heart beat slower which in turn made her skin slowly turn blue. There isn't an ounce of the woman she once was. She is simply the cold hearted widowmaker.”

“How do you know all this?”

“We had gotten intel on it when we hacked into one of their base computers.” before I was able to ask my next question McCree spoke up again “Not sure why reaper would mention…” He stopped speaking as his eyes landed on me. A strange look crossed his face.

“What's up, cowboy? What you thinking?” He stood up without saying a thing and turned his back to me.

“I have to go, see ya around darling.” I let out a sigh loud enough so the cowboy heard it as he walked off. 

I found my way back to my room, mind filled with a million questions of which I had no answers to. Amelie Lacroix was married to an overwatch agent. Talon had kidnapped her and messed with her head somehow convincing her to kill her own husband. I was curious just what it was they did to her to alter the woman so much. Talon was well known for testing experimental procedures on people, so it wasn't too odd to think that's exactly what it was. Reaper had brought her up for a reason but why? I was annoyed as I was unable to figure out the reason, I felt as though the answer was right in front of me but I wasn't able to grasp it.

There was a knock on the door before I was able to answer it soldier was standing before me the door slamming shut. 

“Oh here we go…” I muttered knowing I was about to get the third degree for going behind his back and asking questions about something I was better off to leave alone. 

“Yeah here we fucking go.” his voice was loud no doubt anyone even remotely close to my room was able to hear him. I sat on my bed looking up at him, his anger not even phasing me. I didn't feel like I was in the wrong. If it was so important perhaps Jack should have told me, to begin with rather than expecting me to just drop it. I wanted answers and had no intention of letting the situation go.

“Don't you think your overreacting?” I asked calmly “and if your gonna give me shit at least take that thing off so I can hear you better.” Though he was very angry with me, he listened to my request. He laid his visor on my desk and turned to me, his eyes filled with anger. He was clenching his fist, his brows furrowed. 

“Overreacting?” he shouted “Why can't you just learn to listen?! Leave it alone means leave it the fuck alone. Didn't you get the hint when no one wanted to talk about it?” I stood up and closed the small space between us. I was now angry with him. 

“Reaper brought it up for a reason! What were you going to ignore it for the reason he mentioned it comes around?” I shouted back causing his eyes to widened by the sudden flare of anger from me. “When you refuse to give me the answers I want I'll find them from someone else!” I was breathing heavily now my anger getting the best of me. My nails were digging into my palms painfully, but I could barely feel it. 

“There's a reason why I don't tell you this stuff,” His voice was still loud but he wasn't shouting nearly as much as when he first entered the room. His hardened face slowly softening as he looked me over. 

“I deserve just as much right to know as everyone else. Haven't we had this same conversation before?” I asked irritated by the repetition I seemed to go through with this man. 

“I don't want you to be afraid.” His voice was low now, any aggression in his voice replaced with a gentle tone. He pressed a hand to my cheek. I pulled away not about to let my anger go. 

“I'm not a child Jack!” a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth only causing me confusion “you're smiling? Why are you smiling? I'm mad at you you can't be smiling when I'm mad at you.” His smile widened only making my anger melt away. I couldn't be mad at him while he was flashing me that heart-stopping smile and his beautiful blue eyes gazing into mine. 

“You're cute when you're angry.” I shot him a playful glare still trying to hold onto any little ounce of anger I could. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into him. I leaned my head against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart.

“You suck,” I whispered savoring the feeling of his arms around me.

“I don't want to lose you little wolf.” He whispered into the top of my head. I closed my eyes simply enjoying the moment.

“I'm not going anywhere, Jack.”

“I know you're not…” He pulled me away from him and looked at me with a serious stare “but that doesn't mean he won't try.” That quickly answered my question as to why reaper brought the woman up. He was implying that he would find a way to do the same thing to me. I shook my head back and forth repeatedly.

“I don't think they'd ever be able to turn me against you..” my words made him blush slightly. I truly believed every word I said. My attraction and feeling for the man was stronger than I had ever expected it to be. Everything about him I adored. He was a cold asshole sure, but he was also a fragile little boy deep at heart. His every touch was gentle and careful as though he was afraid he'd break me. Yet outside of the room, around everyone else he was the brave strong leader we needed. I admired it, as much as id love to kiss him every second of every day I wouldn't change a thing about how everything worked out. 

“The things they're capable of would surprise you.” He traced a finger along my cheek, brushing against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a much-needed kiss, “I've been wanting to do that all day.” he whispered against my lips. 

“So have I,” I whispered. He sat down on my bed pulling me onto his lap. I leaned against him closing my eyes and savoring the moment “Do you think it'd work?”

“What?”

“Do you think I'd be like her.” He didn't have to question me further to know I was asking about widowmaker. The idea of being like the emotionless husk of a woman did scare me. I couldn't imagine losing this feeling I had right now, much less wrap my head around killing Jack. 

“Not a chance.” He spoke confidently, but I knew he didn't fully believe his words.

“You'd know, you wouldn't let me kill you.” he held me tighter.

“I'm not so sure I'd be able to stop you.” I looked up at him surprised “Stopping you would mean killing you.”

“It would also mean you get to live and the world would have one less bad guy.” he looked down at me with a tender stare.

“It would mean I'd never be able to hold you like this again.” his words almost brought tears to my eyes. I had never felt so loved before, so cared for and protected. To think this man would put his life on the line if it meant him dying, in the end, warmed me. I adjusted my position facing him. I could feel his breath on my, the sweet scent of his cologne wafting up my nose.

“I think I love you,” I whispered instantly regretting the words that left my mouth. I wasn't usually so bold when it came to saying how I felt, but there was no other way to describe the feeling I felt towards the man. Everything he did to me and for me made my heart swell. I felt comfort with him, happiness. He ran a hand through my hair before speaking.

“Are you sure?” I looked at him confused, nervousness overwhelming me. I braced myself for the rejection.

“Y-yes..” he closed his eyes momentarily.

“Say it again. Please say it again.”

“I think I love you,” I repeated my previous statement. A smile grew on his face as he pressed his lips to mine. His hand wrapped around to the back of my head pulling me in closer to him. 

“I think I love you.” He spoke finally as he pulled away. My heart was doing backflips as the words left his mouth. My ears were hot as I felt my cheeks turn red.

“You sure?” I smiled as I repeated the same thing he asked me.

“I'm undeniably positive.” I let out a sigh of relief, I couldn't be any happier than I was at this moment. We both got ready for bed. I was laying in bed, soldiers arm wrapped tightly around me. We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces, neither of us aware of the dark figure looming outside the window. A storm was brewing over the horizon and neither Jack nor I had were aware what was awaiting us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a calm chapter for now. Hope yall dont mind a bit of sap, cause ive got a bit of sap happening:P thank you all for reading and thank you for your kind comments.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything about this mission seemed off to me, a feeling in the pit of my stomach was screaming at me to stop, turn around and defy the orders so clearly given. We moved through the streets silently. Even Reinhardt's heavy steps were almost inaudible.

“This doesn't feel right 76.” Lucio spoke my thoughts, “we should have seen something by now but it's dead there's nothing here.” Soldier stopped and turned to us. Everyone shared the same worries expression. 

“Everyone pull back.” His voice was low and demanding. No one argued with his orders . Shots rang out behind us Reinhardt spun around shield up.

“Stay behind me.” He walked slowly backward, the unseen shooter shot one more, his shield blocking the bullet. My heart was racing. I lifted my gun from my back and shot soldier a look. There was a sniper around and we needed cover.

“Everyone keep your eyes peeled stick together.” He called out. Everyone moved with Reinhardt except me. I found cover behind a nearby building. Soldier was close behind.

“I got this sir. Go with the others, they need you.” I glanced around looking for a safe vantage point to scan the area.

“They will be fine. you need someone to watch your back.” I nodded not bothering to thank him just yet. I would have plenty of time to do that once we got out alive.

I spotted the perfect vantage point. If I could get to it unseen the sniper wouldn't know what hit them. I paused for a moment. It was odd that there was only a sniper, I would have expected an ambush from ground agents as well. A single sniper wasn't really useful. Once they gave away their position they wouldn't be able

“Jack…” I whispered trying to keep the panic out of my voice, “We need to get back to the others now!” 

“Wh-” He was cut off as something shoved him forward. I moved towards him helping him regain his balance. I looked up to see reaper.

“You're so predictable, golden boy.” His voice was a low growl filled with distaste. He turned to look at me, “I was hoping you'd be alone.”

“Not a very good set up, half the team got away.” I hissed. He laughed and shook my head. I cursed myself mentally for not putting two and two together sooner. The sniper wasn't looking to hurt anyone just split the team up. That's the only reason why we weren't ambushed shortly after by ground agents. I myself had used the tactic a few times when I was still in the military.

“Well isn't this just a surprise.” soldier spoke his voice oozed with sarcasm as he straightened his back and put himself between me and the reaper, “why aren't you dead yet.”

“Many have tried, it just doesn't take.” soldier let out a low growl. The two men sat silently staring each other down, “Just give me what I want Morrison and you can live for a few more years.”

“You expect me to give up an agent? For you to use as a weapon for bringing down overwatch? Think I'm that stupid Reyes?”

“For just an agent you certainly are close with the girl Jack, not everyone makes out with the people working under them.” I froze. How would he even know that Jack and I were a thing? It hit me as soon as I asked myself that question. He knew where the base was. Surely with his smoke tricks, he was able to pass through the security no problem. The idea that the man had been watching me scared me to no end. 

“I'm going to take you down Reyes.” Reaper held out his arms waiting for the shot he knew would never come. There was a flash of blue behind reaper, I quickly diverted my eyes to avoid giving away the incoming help. Reaper fell forward as tracer stopped and shot at the man in front of her. He stumbled forward groaning. I watched in shock to see blood slowly falling to the ground. I wasn't sure what else I was expecting, what I thought he was. He wasn't a supernatural being he was human, just slightly altered.

Soldier took no time swinging the but of his gun at reaper's head. He fell to the ground with a thud, unmoving. Tracer was breathing heavily.

“Well done Tracer.” Soldier spoke eyes never moving from the man lying before him. I partly felt bad for the man. I had seen a different side of him no one else did. Reaper wasn't all bad, there was some good in him.

“Call mercy. Make sure she's ready when we get back. Make sure everyone's aware we have a high priority prisoner.” The small brunette nodded listening to his every word carefully.

“We're taking him, prisoner?” I questioned the obvious. Soldier nodded. A few moments passed and Reinhardt was coming up to us. Soldier searched reaper removing any weapons he could find. Reinhardt swung the man over his shoulder with ease as though he weighed nothing. Soldier barked out a few more orders but things seemed to go by far too fast for me to focus. I watched as though it was a dream. The biggest enemy, next to talon in the Overwatch base. Reaper was able to drift though god damn walls and here we were taking him into the base willingly.It seemed like a stupid idea, but I didn't say this out loud surely soldier had some plan in keeping the man in one room and the rest of the agents safe.

Everything was chaos as we returned to base. Mercy was visibly shaken to see her newest patient. She had begun protesting helping the man, soldier wasn't having any of it. After a short-lived argument, she gave in and asked Reinhardt to bring him to the med bay. There were a few other very heavily armed agents following behind. There was no chance if he woke up that he'd be able to do much he would be dead on the spot the moment he tries to make a hostile move. I watch as they faded away into the base.

“You alright?’ Soldiers voice caught my attention, I turned to him my eyes wide.

“Reaper. Is in the base. Reaper!” 

“Don't worry he won't have the chance to get away, Winston's already making something to prevent him from doing his magic tricks.” I stared at him in disbelief.

“This is probably the dumbest thing you've ever done.” I clenched my fists. The idea of everyone being in danger because this man was brought into our base upset me. I worked with everyone for long enough to see them not only as colleagues but also as friends, family. Yet even with all this fear and anger, I felt I couldn't help but remember the fragile side I had seen of reaper last time I was with him. He was a different man, if that man was there and he was able to let go of his hatred, perhaps he could be of use.

“It'll be alright.” Soldier reached out and gently grabbed at my hand. I pulled away shaking my head.

“Just give me some time to take this all in.” I turned around leaving him behind me.

I found myself in the gym with Zarya. I enjoyed her company as we worked out. We didn't talk far too much, but at the moment that's exactly what I needed. She said a few things here and there making small talk. She left before me, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. I sat down on a nearby bench and brushed the sweat from my face.

“Reaper. Surrounded by Overwatch agents.” I muttered to myself if he wanted to and had the chance he could take down most of us with ease. Running my hand through my hair I let out a loud audible sigh. It was so hard to believe that he was here, an enemy to everyone here. The same man responsible for many innocent people's death. I left the gym, I had stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a small snack to eat, making my way back to my room. 

I laid back on my bed munching on the small bag of chips I had grabbed. There was a knock on my door.

“It's open.” Jack entered the room his hands behind his back.

“Are you still upset with me?” He asked his voice questioning. I smiled at him.

“I wasn't mad at you Jack, just very confused by your actions. You could have needed everything and kill reaper right then and there, but you didn't.” He moved his arms from behind his back revealing a small assortment of flowers. My cheeks turned red as I smiled at him.

“I heard that flowers are a thing you give when you feel you've fucked up.” I giggled and grabbed the flowers.

“Where did you get these?”

“I uh…” he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck flashing me a half smile “I went through the garden, don't tell Winston.” I laughed at him, Winston worked hard on keeping the garden beautiful, he didn't like the idea of someone picking the flowers. I moved towards Jack and gave him a hug. It would have been a kiss but his face was still covered by his visor. I pulled back and looked up at him.

“So? Why didn't you kill him?” he moved around me sitting on my bed. He tapped his hand on the space beside him, I moved to sit in the spot. 

“Killing him would make me no better than him. We don't have the best history…” he whispered “but at one point he was my closest friend. Perhaps it's our history that makes me unable to really take him down.” He wrapped an arm around me. I thought it over, it made sense. No matter how much you hated a person history with someone could chance everything. 

“What are you going to do then?”

“Well I supposed we'll have to first make sure that he can't harm anyone or get away.” he stated “second perhaps make a deal.”

“Deal?”

“Get him to work with us.” I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

“He hates everything about overwatch.”

“He's grown a liking to you, perhaps you could help out.” I laughed and shook my head. As far fetch as the idea seemed he did open up to my slightly. He seemed to not want to be who he was. I looked up at jack and smiled at him.

“I’ll do whatever you want Jack…” He ran a hand through my hair and whispered a small thank you. It seemed far fetched to have the reaper working alongside Overwatch, it was surely a plan that would fail. When it did I wasn't sure what Jack would do but until then I would help him in any way he wanted me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay update, lost internet for a few days. Sorry for a short chapter next one will be longer! thank you for reading


	14. Chapter 14

My hands shook slightly as I walked down the hall towards the interrogation room. Soldier stood by my side glancing at me every now and then.

“You sure your okay?” He asked me yet again, ever since I agreed to help him with reaper he had been non stop questioning me. I stopped causing him to follow suit.

“Stop asking me that.” I said annoyed, “the more you ask the more I question myself, the more I question the more unsure I get.” He moved in close hands gently rubbing my arms.

“I'm sorry, I just honestly, I'm not too thrilled about the idea.” 

“I am the one insisting you let me talk to him, my choice.” His sigh was muffled by his visor.

“If I had it my way I don't think I'd ever let him lay eyes on you.”

“Someone's a little protective.” I teased trying to lighten the mood, he chuckled and gave my arms a squeeze before we began to walk again. 

“Has he said anything?” We stopped outside a large steel door. Soldier shook his head. He had been interrogating reaper all morning, trying to reason with him and gain Intel on talon. It really didn't surprise me that the man wouldn't speak, what reason did he have to give his bigfest enemy what he wants. 

“Give me some time alone with him.” The courage in my voice was shocking to me. 

“No way in hell.” 

“Listen, jack…” my voice was softer now “I need you to put a little trust in me on this one okay?” I don't know what it was or why I believed I could do anything, but I figured its worth a try. I knew as long as jack was in the room nothing would happen, reaper hated the man. Jack hesitated before nodding. He pressed a small button dear the door.

“Winston let her in.” The door beeped as the door slid open revealing yet another one. This one also slid open. Reaper sat in the middle of the room. I noticed multiple white shackles covering his hands and legs. No doubt whatever it was that Winston created to keep the man from performing his vanishing act.

“Well hello there.” held back the fear that his voice caused me and gave him a stern look.

“You know you're not leaving here, and if you do it won't be walking on your own two feet.”

“You've gotten tough,” he paused for a moment no doubt thinking, “what is it he calls you? Little wolf?” I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair across from him, praying he didn't see though my tough guy act. I folded my hands in front of me.

“Yes, that's what soldier calls me.” If there was anything I could do it wasn't play the hard ass. I had to treat this guy no different than I would a team member. Playing hard ass got no one anywhere.

“oh come now we don't need to use that silly name for him.”

“I'm not here to talk about Morrison, Gabriel.” His body tensed at the sound of his own name, “what? I thought we didn't need those silly names. You know my name, Gabriel? My name is Genevieve.”

I sat there holding back a proud smile. Reaper sat there across from me silently, not saying a single word.

“The way I see it Gabriel is that you don't have very many options.”

“Why a sniper? Why not go out on the front lines?”

“I like the unexpected, everyone always concerned about ground troops rarely is your first thought to look for the sniper” I spoke truthfully, I knew the game he was playing. A build up of questions try to unravel me with the right ones. It was a military tactic one I knew very very well.

“What happened to your mother?” I hesitated for a moment. I knew the game he was playing yet the question did bring up a million different emotions.

“She took her own life, she loved my father dearly she didn't take his death very well.” I smiled at him “what about you Gabriel, where's your family?”

“Why the military?” I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back up at him.

“This isn't a child's game Gabriel, your playing with your life.”

“If it isn't a child's game why to send a child in to question me.” I leaped across the table throwing him back in his chair. He hit the ground with a sickening thud, his head bouncing off the cold tile.

“Listen to me and listen close, I have tried to be nice.” I hissed grinding my teeth together. Mt fist was tangled in his black coat, “I'm getting real sick of you and your bullshit. If you don't sit down shut up and listen, I promise I'll be the one putting an end to you, and it won't is pretty.” The man beneath me sat there silently. I got up and pulled his chair into the upright position. I made my way back to my chair and sat down, once again crossing my hands on the table and flashing him a smile.

“Now Gabriel.” I said in a slightly more cheerful voice., “You've go two choices, get hauled out of here in a body bag, or become a member of Overwatch. I watched as he brought his face to his hand making it easier for him to remove his mask. I was shocked by the action, he placed it down on the table and looked up at me.

“Then tell me why.”

“Why what?” I was running very low on patience with this man, I would be more than happy for him to decline like he did to soldier so many times before. 

“Tell me why you want me to join.”

“I don't want anything Gabriel.” His question caught me off guard. He leaned back in his chair his dark eyes never leaving mine.

“You haven't killed me yet. You are delaying the inevitable. I'm here and venerable, so kill me.” I opened my mouth to speak then closed it again. He was right. He declined soldier so many times, why did I want to give it a go. 

'because you've seen another side of him” I thought to myself. It was true. This was the only thing that made me want to convince him. I stood up watching as he flinched expecting the worse. Instead, I walked over to the small intercom on the wall, I knew jack was listening in on the conversation, and watching from behind the fake wall. I clicked the button off, making him unable to hear. Reaper was watching me curiously.

“I saw something in you, a side different from this” I directed my eyes at him. I moved to sit on the table close to him, my eyes never leaving his.

“ A game I play with prey.” His voice wasn't mocking or menacing, instead, he sounded as though he was attempting to convince himself.

“I learned a lot from my father. He was a great man. A military man of course so I rarely saw him.” I started, he diverted his eyes from me “one day he came home and he was upset. I never understood his explanation, not until now.” 

Reaper sat staring at the table for a few moments before taking a deep breath. He looked up at me once more curiosity plain to read on his face.

“Why? Why was he upset.”

“He told me that no one man is pure evil, that we make choices to be evil. What was the most upsetting was that something made a person turn to evil.” I tilted my head at him, “so Gabriel, what made you evil?” 

“I was born evil.” He was trying to regain control of the situation I laughed and shook my head.

“Was it being overlooked? Watching your friend become the commander? Having people turn a blind eye to all that you did and throwing you to deal with the dirty work?” His eyes widened “or perhaps it was what was done to you without your permission. You were turned into something you couldn't understand. Something you have come so close to hating. Or maybe it stems further Gabriel, maybe it was your family the-” 

“Enough!” He yelled, not out of anger but defeat. I looked at him his fists were clenched in his lap “enough” he spoke again his voice quieter. I pushed myself off the table and knelt down beside him, his eyes fell on me.

“Join overwatch, let go of the past. I don't expect you to ever care about jack again. All I'm asking is that you help us, help us and maybe, in the end, you'll find some answers you've been looking for.” 

There was a heavy silence in the air. I could see him thinking long and hard. We weren't exactly fair leaving very little choice for him in the end. Death or join something he hates.

“Fine, on one condition.” 

“What is it?”

“I want to work with you.” I was taken back by the request, not fully comfortable with the man after everything that has happened between us. Yet if that's all it would take to bring the reaper into overwatch it was a small price to pay.

“Deal. You will be briefed on the rules you are to abide by and until you can be further trusted you will not be given a weapon” he nodded agreeing to the statement. I turned to leave the room.

“Thank you.” I heard him whisper quietly, I turned to see him staring down at his hands. I smiled and turned without saying a word. 

Soldier was standing against the wall peering into the room, he was silent as he watched me walk up to him.

“He's agreed. You'll have to figure out the rest.”

“Why did you turn off the com system?”

“People are more willing to talk when they aren't being listened to.” I huffed and walked away. I knew he was building up an argument I would no doubt hear later. I didn't care to deal with it just now, I was tired and terrified to work so close to the reaper. Part of me didn't fear him the other half was terrified. I would have to work with these fears, with the reaper on our side we had a good chance at bringing down talon. Who knows the kind of information he knew. 

I made my way through the base, grabbing some food before heading bak to my room. I was relieved to have gotten the reaper situation out of the way. I was also happy to hear we all got a day away from the action of a mission. Relaxing days are needed and knowing I wouldn't have to get up super early the next day I found myself a small bottle of wine in the kitchens fridge. We didn't have any fancy wine glasses so I had to compromise with a small glass.

I sat down at my desk wine in hand taking a small sip. I leaned my head back, the chair tilting slightly back with me. I closed my eyes clearing my mind of the crazed situaions of the past few days. 

My room door creaked open.

“Can you please wait to yell at me? I'm trying to relax.” 

“I think I have every reason to be mad at you.” I opened my eyes and looked at Jack.

“You can be mad however much you want just please give me this time to relax.” I was surprised to see he wasn't wearing his visor. His face filled with the look of exhaustion. He closed the door behind me and moved closer. Jack sat on my bed his eyes watching me carefully. I took another sip of my drink. We sat in silence for awhile, I didn't bother turning to face him. 

“What did you say to him?”

“I told him the blunt truth,” I spoke sternly. I heard the bed creak as he shifted. I finally turned my head to him, he was laying back on my bed.

“I worry about you.”

“I know you do.” the agitation I had faded away as I sat up placing my drink on my desk. I stood on the side of the bed looking down at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. I watched as his chest rose and fell with each steady breath. 

I moved to sit above him my legs straddling his waist. His eyes shot open. Jack looked up at me shocked a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Stop worrying, things won't be easy at first,” I spoke truthfully, I had no doubt shit was about to get insane as members found out the reaper of all people was working with us now. There would be a lot of complaints and a lot defiance. In the end, things would slowly work out for the best.

“I don't know how to.” I smiled at him slyly.

“Perhaps I can help you?” He arched an eyebrow as I pushed my hands under his shirt feeling each ripple of his muscles. He closed his eyes momentarily enjoying the feeling. Soldier pressed his hands onto my hips his eyes looking up at me once again.

“How do you expect to do that?” He asked teasingly. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, moving down to his neck biting and sucking all the way to his shoulder. He let out a low moan at the sensation. I tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. I took in the image of his perfectly toned chest, it was an image that could never get old. He mimicked my actions leaning up slightly to pull my shirt off. I placed gentle kisses along his chest, hitting every scar I saw. He looked down at me a soft smile on his face as he watched. I stopped at the waistband of his pants.

“Still worrying?” I teased unbuckling his belt.

“A little, I think I might need a bit more help.” I smiled and pulled his pants down. I felt my cheeks turn red as I noticed his excitement through his boxers. Licking my lips I pulled his boxers down, his erection springing free. I took it in my hand gently tracing my tongue along his shaft. He let out a moan at the sensation. This pushed me to take him into my mouth slowly moving down inch by inch until he was fully in my mouth. Jack tangled a hand in my hair. I could feel him trying to restrain himself from forcing me down further. I smiled and began to bob my head up and down.

“Jesus fucking christ.” He breathed heavily. I looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes watching me filled with lust, “Your so beautiful.” he moaned. I moaned in appreciation at the praise. With each movement and each groan from him, I felt myself getting more and more aroused. I moved a free hand between my legs pushing under the elastic of my panties. I noticed jacks breathing hitch slightly at the image I smiled never stopping.

“I let out soft moans, the vibration of my moans causing Jack to grip my hair almost painfully tight. I moved my hand skillfully over the sensitive area between my legs, each movement bringing me closer and closer to my edge. The sounds of jack groaning and my actions turned me on so much I was already almost at my peak. 

“I think -” Jack stopped talking to let out a loud moan “I'm close, so close.” I bobbed my head faster my fingers following the fast movement. I moaned around his length closing my eyes as I felt myself reach my peak. Jack pushed his hips forward as he reached his peak. I didn't remove my mouth taking all of him in. His hand was shaky as he pulled it away from my head. He gently grabbed at my shoulder. I let go of him, also removing my hand from between my legs. SHamlessly he grabbed the hand licking my fingers, his eyes never leaving mine. The image made me blush, also arousing me at the same time.

“I should come to you more often for such a problem.” I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled me into him kissing me passionately. 

“Things will work out,” I whispered moving to lay my head on his chest. His steady heartbeat calming me. He squeezed me tightly to him.

“Things will be just fine. I will be joining you in your training, though.” I chuckled and nodded.

“I know.”

“I don't care to leave you alone with him.” He kissed the top of my head gently, “he doesn't deserve your attention.”

“You can't keep me all to yourself, Jack.” I giggled at his protectiveness of me.I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fell asleep in his arms. 

The morning was hectic. Jack was bombarded with angry questions from McCree and a very worried Tracer. Winston was calm about all of it, he believed that reaper joining us was a good thing, if he could be trusted. I appreciated Winston's words. I could see Soldier stressing out already. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. We both knew things wouldn't be easy, but they would calm down. Neither of us expected anyone to is jumping for joy with the news. Once he would prove himself, perhaps slowly people would learn to accept reaper into the team. Though I didn't believe anyone would truly trust the man, but all that we needed was enough trust to put our life in his hands on the battlefield. The battlefield he wouldn't see until I made sure he was ready to be let out of his shackles. I was given the task to train him and watch him, like a babysitter, except this baby, could easily kill me. I took in a deep breath, it was something that had to be done, the future of Overwatch needed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed thank you for the comments and for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i truly hope ive caught your attention with this! I can't wait to continue on with the story. Please leave me some feedback let me know what you think and how your liking it. Your feedback means a lot Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
